Arrêter de fuir
by Alshert
Summary: Haruka fuit. C'est une habitude chez lui. Fuir. Fuir la question de son avenir. Fuir la question de ses rêves. Et Rin... Rin tente de le rattraper dans sa fuite. De le sauver. De lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul. Qu'il ne le sera jamais. Yaoi RinHaru! Et spoil, tant qu'on y est.
1. Chapter 1

**Et bonjour/bonsoir !**

 **Voici une nouvelle fic, qui, cette fois-ci, n'est pas un One-Shot ! J'ai longuement hésité à me lancer dans une fic qui soit en plusieurs chapitres, considérant ma lenteur pour écrire : et que j'écris le début, et que je l'efface, et que je recommence, et que j'ai une nouvelle idée, et que j'efface tout, et que je recommence... Ahem. Bref.**

 **Du coup, petits détails/avertissements :**  
 **D'abord, il n'y aura pas un nombre incalculable de chapitres. Deux, voire trois maximum je pense.**  
 **Ensuite, vu le temps que ça m'a pris d'écrire juste ce chapitre (me demandez pas combien de temps, j'en sais rien, mais ça se compte en semaine), ne vous attendez pas, sauf miracle, à voir la suite arriver de sitôt. Mais elle arrivera! Soyez en sûr !**  
 **Finalement, ce qui suit sera un yaoi. Donc, si ce genre vous déplaît, je vous prierai de bien vouloir dégager ! *sourit***

 **C'est bon ? Vous n'avez pas fui ? Vous êtes toujours là en train de lire ? Excellent ! Allez, je vais bientôt vous ficher la paix avec cette intro.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à Koji Oji, et aux studios Kyoto Animation et Animation DO.**

 **Rating** **: T, mais pouvant évoluer (attention, ne vous faites pas trop d'espoirs pour un lemon, c'est juste que j'y songe un peu).**

 **Sinon, j'ai l'impression de mettre ça sur toute mes fics, mais... Alerte spoil ! Je reprends l'anime à partir de la fin de l'épisode 11 de la saison 2, donc...**

 **Vous pouvez voir cette fic comme étant une reprise de la fin de la saison deux, modifiée pour amener du yaoi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Haruka fuyait. Courant sans savoir où il allait, il fuyait. Il fuyait la réalité. Il fuyait les mots de Makoto.

 _-Je me suis décidé. Je vais dans une université de Tokyo._

Ces deux phrases… Si simples, et pourtant dévastatrices. Deux phrases qui lui avaient jeté la réalité à la figure. La réalité de sa solitude.

 _-Je me suis décidé._

Une première phrase. Et cette phrase suffisait à elle seule. Elle suffisait pour comprendre que tout allait changer. Que tout avait déjà changé.

 _-Je vais dans une université de Tokyo._

Une deuxième phrase. Et c'était comme si le monde avait volé en éclat. Haruka avait eu l'impression que le temps lui-même s'arrêtait, alors qu'il comprenait. Désormais, il était seul. Tous les autres allaient de l'avant. Il était le seul à rester figé. Sans rêve. Sans avenir.

Deux phrases. Juste deux. Mais pour Haruka, ces deux phrases étaient bien trop lourdes de sens. Alors, il avait fui. Désespérément, il avait fui. Il avait fui pour ne pas s'effondrer. Car il ne voulait pas s'effondrer. Pas devant lui. Pas devant Makoto. Son meilleur ami. Celui qui l'avait toujours épaulé. Toujours soutenu. Celui qui, ce soir, l'avait pourtant anéanti. Et les émotions du dauphin étaient remontées brutalement. Comme ce jour-là, lors des régionales. Quand il s'était violemment mis en colère face à Rin.

Ce souvenir fit se serrer davantage le cœur de Haruka. Ce jour-là aussi il s'était montré particulièrement cruel. Blessant Rin, tout comme il avait blessé Makoto ce soir. D'ordinaire calme, il n'avait pas su maîtriser sa colère. D'ailleurs, était-ce bien de la colère ? Ou bien était-ce du désespoir ? Haruka n'en savait rien. Tout se mélangeait en lui. Colère, désespoir, tristesse, amertume… Ses sentiments s'entremêlaient, et, au final, s'annihilaient mutuellement.

Voilà pourquoi, quand il arriva devant chez lui, Haruka se sentit étrangement vide. Incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit. Juste la fatigue qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Mécaniquement, il ouvrit la porte, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Une fois devant son lit, il resta un instant immobile, le regard étrangement lointain. Puis le contre-coup vint. Puissant. Irrésistible. Il faucha Haruka sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien y faire. Ne veuille rien y faire. Et parce qu'il était seul, Haruka se permit de céder. Il se permit de s'effondrer.

Fatigué, mais surtout brisé intérieurement, il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, bien que son sommeil s'annonce des plus agités.

* * *

Le festival de l'O-Bon. Une période de fête, et Sousuke avait profité de l'occasion pour traîner Rin dehors, malgré l'humeur un peu morose de celui-ci. Non, en fait, c'était précisément À CAUSE de l'humeur du requin que Sousuke avait décidé de le traîner un peu dehors. Pour lui changer les idées, et le remettre un peu d'aplomb. Il s'en était donc suivi une balade à travers toute la ville, sans que l'on puisse observer de réels changements dans l'humeur du requin.

Et puis, ils étaient tous deux arrivés devant la mer. Et devant cette étendue bleutée où flottait déjà un nombre incroyable de lanternes, Rin avait changé d'expression. Il avait semblé nostalgique, comme semblant se rappeler d'anciens souvenirs. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Et Sousuke, qui jusque-là tentait de lui faire la conversation, se tut. Il se contenta de l'observer, tout en se demandant distraitement à quoi pouvait bien penser Rin. À quels souvenirs.

-Je suis déjà venu ici, une fois, avec Haru.

Sousuke se renfrogna de manière imperceptible en entendant le requin évoquer Haruka. Et il se retint de faire un commentaire acerbe, songeant qu'il aurait dû se douter que c'était à Haruka que Rin avait pensé en observant la mer. Ce fichu dauphin… C'était tout de même à cause de lui que Rin était d'humeur morose ces derniers temps ! Depuis leur dispute lors des régionales de fait. Il ne connaissait pas les détails, n'ayant pas été présent lors de la dispute. Mais il se doutait que cette dispute était à l'origine de l'humeur morose de son ami. Quoiqu'il en soit, Rin était en train de sourire. Un sourire que Sousuke l'avait rarement vu arborer. Alors, il garda le silence, laissant le requin finir d'évoquer son souvenir.

-C'était aussi pendant la période de l'O-Bon. La mer était pareille à celle de ce soir. Recouverte de lanternes, tel un manteau de lumière. C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi. En revanche, c'était la deuxième fois pour Haru. Je lui ai fait la remarque que je trouvais la mer magnifique ainsi. Et lui… Lui m'a dit que c'était du gâchis, car il était de toute façon interdit de nager tant qu'il y avait les lanternes, alors que c'était selon lui tout l'intérêt !

Rin eut un léger rire avant de poursuivre :

-Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'en disant ça, il me donnait l'impression d'avoir déjà essayé d'aller nager dans la mer pendant le festival. Et il m'a répondu le plus naturellement du monde que c'était le cas !

En entendant cela, Sousuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Ça lui ressemble bien, tiens, dit-il en secouant la tête, un air amusé malgré lui sur le visage.

-Ouais… Il a toujours été comme ça. À toujours vouloir nager, peu importe les circonstances. Ou presque…

Le sourire de Rin se fana un peu en énonçant ces deux derniers mots, et Sousuke haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

-Comment ça, presque ?

Rin ne répondit pas de suite à la question de son ami. Le regard perdu à l'horizon, son sourire finit de disparaître, tandis qu'il semblait à nouveau se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs, qui, en l'occurrence, était assez récent… Les souvenirs d'une colère brutale, violente, inattendue. Les souvenirs d'un poing qui s'abattait sur un casier de vestiaire. Les souvenirs de cette voix, emplie d'une fureur contenue.

 _-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien !_

Rin reprit finalement la parole, énonçant sa réponse en un mot clair et précis.

-Les régionales.

Sousuke resta un instant silencieux, avant de hocher la tête, comprenant tout ce que ce simple mot impliquait.

-Les régionales, hein…, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

-J'ai été stupide, pas vrai ? Stupide et égoïste…

Sousuke reposa son regard sur Rin, vaguement décontenancé par cette remarque. Et il haussa encore plus haut son sourcil, si possible, tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre à quoi le requin faisait cette fois-ci allusion.

-Je n'avais pas compris, poursuivit Rin. Je n'avais vraiment rien compris.

 _\- C'est quoi les rêves ?! C'est quoi, l'avenir ?!_

Cette voix… Depuis les régionales, elle n'avait cessé de résonner dans l'esprit du nageur, repassant en boucle les mots de Haruka. Des mots qui avaient durement touché Rin, alors qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il avait, sans le vouloir, mis la pression au dauphin.

 _-Tout ça, c'est pour toi ! Toi et moi, nous sommes différents ! Je me fous de tout ça !_

Une dernière tirade, ouvrant définitivement les yeux du nageur sur la détresse de Haruka, quand bien même celui-ci la dissimulait habilement, sous son masque dénué d'émotions.

-Rin ?

L'interpelé sortit de ses pensées, et jeta un regard d'excuse à Sousuke, se rappelant qu'à la base, ce dernier l'avait amené au festival pour lui changer les idées, et pas pour qu'il replonge dans cette humeur morose qui l'avait caractérisé ces derniers jours.

-Désolé, fit-il avec un air contrit. J'ai vraiment la tête ailleurs ces derniers temps.

Sousuke leva les yeux au ciel :

-Ça, j'avais remarqué figure-toi ! Tu en deviens tellement distrait que tu as carrément percuté un poteau en marchant dans la rue, hier !

-Que… ?! manqua de s'étrangler Rin. Comment tu sais ça d'abord ? T'étais pas là que je sache !

-De un, tu viens tout juste de le confirmer, de deux, et c'est encore une preuve de combien tu peux être distrait, j'étais à quelques mètres derrière toi à ce moment-là, et tu ne m'as même pas remarqué !

-Tu…, fulmina Rin.

Sousuke lui adressa un grand sourire moqueur, ce qui donna au requin une très forte envie de l'assommer. Il serra un bref instant les poings… Avant de finalement éclater de rire, bien vite suivi par son ami.

-Franchement Sousuke, parvint à placer Rin entre deux éclats de rire. Il n'y a bien que toi pour réussir à me mettre à la fois en colère, et pourtant me faire rire dans le même temps.

-Je te connais bien, c'est tout.

-Ugh… Tu dis ça avec un petit air suffisant, c'en est presque effrayant…

-Eh ! protesta Sousuke.

-Hum ? Un problème Sousuke ? demanda Rin avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Il commença à s'éloigner, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Toi alors, grogna l'autre nageur. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

Sousuke rejoignit Rin pour continuer à profiter du festival, le requin semblant enfin de meilleure humeur. Assez, en tout cas, pour se chamailler avec son ami d'enfance dès que l'occasion se présentait.

* * *

La soirée n'était pas si avancée que ça quand Rin et Sousuke revinrent à Samezuka, l'académie se montrant assez stricte quant aux horaires. Cependant, à l'occasion du festival de l'O-Bon, il avait été annoncé que le couvre-feu était reculé. Et autant dire que presque tous les élèves de Samezuka avaient sauté sur l'occasion. Si les deux nageurs ne s'étaient pas trop attardés au festival, c'était simplement car Rin partait le lendemain en Australie. Même s'il aurait l'opportunité de dormir pendant le vol, il était préférable qu'il dispose d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, pour être sûr d'arriver à se lever le lendemain. Il aurait été stupide de rater le vol pour cause de panne d'oreiller.

-Ah, au fait Rin, j'espère que tu t'es décidé, lança Sousuke alors qu'il montait vers leur dortoir.

-Hum ? À quel propos ?

-Sur qui va t'accompagner en Australie. Tu m'as bien dit que tu disposais de deux billets non ?

-Ah, ça…, marmonna Rin.

L'autre nageur haussa un sourcil :

-Attends ne me dis pas que… Rin, bon sang, tu pars demain je te rappelle ! Si tu n'as pas demandé à l'avance à une personne de t'accompagner, ça va être un beau bordel pour celle-ci que de se préparer pour un tel voyage !

-Ça va, je le sais figure-toi ! Et figure-toi aussi que je sais qui va m'accompagner !

Sousuke regarda le requin d'un air soupçonneux, comme se doutant qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Rin avait l'air assez mal à l'aise, se pourrait-il que… ? Sousuke poussa un léger soupir alors qu'il comprenait.

-Tu veux que Nanase vienne avec toi.

-… Ouais…

-Tu ne lui a pas demandé.

-… Non.

-Tu ne comptes pas lui laisser le choix.

-… Non.

Et Sousuke poussa un énième soupir. Arrivé devant la porte de leur chambre d'internat, il l'ouvrit et entra sans un mot, comprenant enfin pourquoi Rin avait semblé si préoccupé ces derniers temps. S'adossant au mur, il se tourna vers son ami, un air vaguement fatigué sur le visage :

-Nanase… Il compte tant que ça pour toi ?

Rin prit le temps de se poser sur son lit avant de répondre, notant au passage que son ami avait de nouveau employé le nom de famille du dauphin plutôt que le prénom. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais été en très bon terme, ce qui avait tendance à énerver Rin. Cependant, il n'en montra rien quand il prit la parole :

-Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui… Si je continue à aller de l'avant, et à poursuivre mes rêves… C'est entièrement grâce à Haru.

-Tu pousses un peu non ? l'interrompit Sousuke. L'an dernier, tu as pu faire un relais, et c'est, selon tes dires, ce qui t'as donné envie de continuer la natation. Mais le relais étant ce qu'il est, à savoir un travail d'équipe, il serait plus juste de dire que si tu en es là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toute l'équipe : pas seulement Nanase, mais aussi Tachibana, Hazuki, et aussi, dans une moindre mesure, Ryugasaki, non ?

Piqué au vif, car sentant bien que Sousuke cherchait à le prendre en défaut, Rin tourna la tête vers son ami, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Je ne le nie pas. Effectivement, c'est grâce à eux tous que je continue d'avancer. Cependant, il me semble t'avoir déjà raconté ce qui s'est passé précisément ce jour-là.

-Ce que tu m'as surtout raconté, c'est comment, en vous battant, tu t'es retrouvé à califourchon sur Nanase. Une position que tu trouvais gênante.

-Sousuke… , grogna Rin.

-Et tu m'as aussi dit que tu étais bien content qu'aucun des autres nageurs d'Iwatobi ne t'ai fait aucune réflexion à ce sujet par la suite. D'ailleurs, tu sais que tu semblais à deux doigts de rougir quand tu m'as raconté ça ?

-Sousuke !

Ledit Sousuke leva les yeux au ciel, levant les mains en signe d'excuse :

-C'est bon, je me tais. Continue.

Le requin jeta un regard noir à son ami - qui se contenta de lui rendre un sourire narquois - , se demandant une nouvelle fois ce qui lui avait pris de raconter ça à Sousuke. Il reprit la parole, tout en se jurant de ne plus jamais raconter ce genre de détails embarrassant.

-C'est Haru qui m'a retrouvé en premier. C'est lui qui a su où chercher, lui qui, le premier, m'a tendu la main. Ce jour-là… Je pense ne pas exagérer en disant qu'il m'a sauvé. Alors, si aujourd'hui, je peux à mon tour le sauver…

Rin s'allongea sur son lit, bras derrière la tête, semblant à nouveaux se perdre dans ses pensées.

-Mouais…, marmonna Sousuke d'un ton à peine audible. J'ai surtout l'impression que Nanase est plus qu'un ami pour toi. Et plus qu'un frère, aussi…

-Hum, pardon, tu as dit quelque chose ?

Le nageur eut un bref sursaut, se demandant si Rin avait vraiment entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Mais non, son ami se contentait de le regarder sans animosité, avec juste un air interrogatif sur le visage.

-Nan, j'ai rien dit, soupira Sousuke.

-Ah. Bon, je vais prendre une douche moi, ça me fera gagner du temps demain matin.

-Hum… Vas-y…

Le temps d'attraper le nécessaire pour une douche, et Rin quitta à nouveau leur chambre, laissant seul l'autre nageur. Celui-ci regarda un instant fixement la porte, écoutant le bruit des pas de son ami se faire de plus en plus lointain, avant de lâcher une phrase dans le silence qui régnait désormais :

-Franchement Rin… Quand il s'agit de tes sentiments, tu es aussi doué que Nanase…

* * *

La sonnerie. Cette maudite sonnerie. Elle résonnait, encore et encore. Mais Haruka ne voulait pas bouger de son lit. Emmitouflé dans la couverture, l'esprit encore embrumé, le jeune nageur n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de se lever. Ce matin, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : rester couché pendant toute la journée, à broyer du noir. Alors, si seulement cette sonnerie pouvait bien s'arrêter, et le laisser déprimer tranquille…

Mais non. Rien à faire. Bien loin de s'arrêter, la sonnerie continuait de retentir, et sans discontinuer qui plus est. La patience ne devait pas être le fort de son visiteur… Alors, même s'il aurait mille fois préféré replonger sous sa couverture, Haruka finit par se lever. Le temps d'attraper pantalon et T-Shirt qui traînaient par terre puis de les enfiler, et c'est avec la même énergie qu'un zombie qu'il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-il en même temps qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Et il tomba sur la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Et, aussi stupide que cela fut, il répondit lui-même à sa question, en prononçant le prénom de son ami :

-Rin !

La surprise de voir le requin devant chez lui se mêlait à un sentiment de peur : que faisait-il donc ici ? Dans le même temps, il observa le sac de voyage qui reposait aux pieds de Rin. Et une bouffée d'angoisse le prit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Rin partait ? Mais alors, cela voulait-il dire qu'il venait lui annoncer son départ, et que cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas ? Était-ce une punition ? Sa punition pour avoir blessé son ami par des mots lors des régionales? Est-ce que…

-Salut, Haru. On sort.

La phrase retentit, stoppant net Haruka dans ses pensées, et mettant un terme à son confus raisonnement.

-Prépare-toi, lui lança Rin en se détournant. On y va.

-Où ça ? lui demanda le nageur, complètement perdu.

-C'est évident.

Tournant la tête vers le dauphin, un sourire sur le visage, Rin finit de plonger Haruka dans l'incompréhension la plus totale avec juste deux petits mots :

-En Australie !

Évident? Non. Ça n'avait rien d'évident. Haruka n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait être passé par la tête de son ami, dont les yeux carmin le fixaient. Des yeux qui, malgré le sourire qui les accompagnait, indiquaient très clairement que Rin ne tolérerait aucun refus de sa part. Mais peu importe. En voyant son ami avec un sac de voyage, visiblement prêt à partir, Haruka avait eu peur de se retrouver encore plus confronté à sa solitude. Cette proposition – ou plutôt cette ordre – de partir en Australie avec Rin… D'être juste en sa compagnie… Présentement, c'était tout ce dont Haruka avait besoin. Cela le calmait, ou plutôt l'apaisait.

Et paradoxalement, parce que cela l'apaisait, le visage du dauphin redevint inexpressif, effaçant toutes traces de confusion. Puis, il parut quelque peu grognon quand il prit la parole :

-Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir plus tôt pour un tel voyage ?

Ce à quoi Rin se contenta de laisser échapper un léger rire gêné… et joyeux. Car par cette phrase, Haruka sous-entendait qu'il acceptait de venir. Cela, Rin l'avait bien compris. Et il était tout simplement heureux. Heureux de pouvoir faire ce voyage avec Haruka. Heureux de voir que son ami, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, venait de lui laisser l'opportunité de l'aider.

Il allait y arriver. Il allait montrer à Haruka qu'il avait tort. Qu'il pouvait avoir des rêves. Et un avenir…

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Des avis ? Les reviews font toujours plaisir vous savez... ;)**

 **Promis, je vais quand même essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et bonjour ! Pour débuter, bonne année ! Et une bonne santé, aussi ! Pour bien débuter l'année, je poste ENFIN la suite de ma fic ! Je ne m'attarde pas, car je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais dire.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sousuke l'avait prévenu. Il l'avait prévenu, et Rin savait bien que son ami avait raison. Demander à la dernière minute à Haruka de l'accompagner en Australie, c'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Une idée foireuse comme on en voit rarement. Une idée qui, appliquée à n'importe qui, engendrait un « beau bordel », pour reprendre les termes de Sousuke. Mais alors, appliquée à Haruka, c'était dix fois pire ! Rin s'en était pourtant tenu à son idée, à son plan pour le moins culotté. Et maintenant, il en payait les conséquences.

Il les payait de bonne grâce, cela dit. Le simple fait que Haruka ait accepté de venir avec lui l'avait tellement rendu heureux qu'il aurait pu rester sur le pas de la porte du dauphin pendant des heures, un stupide sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était abstenu d'agir ainsi, bien entendu. Quoiqu'en dise Sousuke, il n'était pas idiot. Bon, d'accord, sa décision l'était. Mais il ne regrettait pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Rin s'était retrouvé à devoir faire face à des conséquences aussi nombreuses qu'étranges. Comme par exemple, expliquer à Haruka qu'il n'avait pas le temps de prendre un bain ce matin. Ou encore, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se faire griller du maquereau, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse simple et rapide pour son petit-déjeuner. Et il n'empêche que ça avait été une belle prise de tête. Car quand Haruka le voulait, il pouvait se montrer particulièrement obstiné : ne pas prendre de bain le matin ? Renoncer à ses maquereaux ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ?!

Au final, Haruka avait cédé pour ce qui est du bain, mais pas pour le maquereau. Pendant qu'il préparait un sac de voyage, Rin avait dû lui en préparer. Un compromis qui leur permit d'arriver à l'heure à l'aéroport, malgré que Haruka se soit plaint que Rin ait failli cramer les maquereaux.

S'ensuivit une longue et interminable attente dans l'aéroport, tout du moins au yeux de Haruka, Rin en ayant pour sa part plus ou moins l'habitude. Mais ils finirent enfin par se retrouver dans l'avion, assis sur leurs sièges. Et c'est là que Rin se rendit compte que dans son plan aussi génialissime que stupide, il avait oublié un petit détail. Oh, c'était trois fois rien, ou presque. Haruka… n'avait jamais pris l'avion.

Bon, dit comme ça, c'est sûr que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais Rin, en observant le dauphin, comprit qu'il en allait autrement pour son ami. Ce dernier, bien que gardant un visage neutre, semblait légèrement nerveux. Ses mains, notamment, le trahissaient : elles étaient quelque peu crispées sur les accoudoirs…

Et Rin songea que c'était normal, qu'il aurait même dû s'en douter. Haruka se trouvait présentement dans l'équivalent d'une de ses boîtes de maquereau qu'il appréciait tant. Une boîte de conserve qui allait bientôt se retrouver à plus de 10 000 mètres d'altitude. Un espace clos, sans échappatoire possible. Arraché à la terre ferme, éloigné des grands espaces que Haruka appréciait tant. Lui qui désirait plus que tout être libre se retrouvait maintenant littéralement pris au piège. Il y avait de quoi être nerveux…

Rin observa discrètement son ami, qui s'obstinait à garder le silence depuis leur départ. Le requin comprenait assez bien pourquoi : la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, Haruka s'était violemment mis en colère contre lui. Et c'était sans aucun doute la première fois que Rin l'avait vu dans une telle fureur. D'ordinaire imperturbable, c'était une véritable tempête qui s'était déchaînée ce jour-là. Rin était certain que Haruka s'en voulait. Si seulement il savait combien lui aussi se sentait coupable…

Alors que l'avion commençait à décoller, Rin se promit intérieurement une nouvelle fois de ne plus jamais abandonner Haruka. De toujours être là pour lui. Oui, il allait l'aider. Haruka prétendait ne pas avoir de rêves ? Ne pas avoir de futur ? Il allait lui montrer qu'il avait tort. Avec ce voyage, Rin comptait bien montrer au dauphin de nouveaux paysages. Des paysages fait de rêves et d'avenir…

* * *

Haruka… détestait l'avion. C'était officiel, il détestait l'avion. Dès l'instant où il avait posé un pied à l'intérieur de ce monstre de métal, il s'était senti oppressé, comme enfermé dans une cage. Et cette sensation ne le lâchait pas. Un vrai cauchemar, qui allait en plus durer plus de 10 heures. D'ailleurs, combien de temps cela faisait-il désormais ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Peut-être plus ? Haruka n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La notion du temps lui échappait complètement dans cette avion.

Assis à la gauche de Rin, le nageur essayait vainement de se détendre, mais rien à faire. L'avion était entré il y a peu dans une zone de légères turbulences, et à chaque fois qu'une petite secousse parcourait la carlingue de l'appareil, les mains de Haruka se crispaient brusquement sur les accoudoirs.

Le dauphin avait très mal dormi la nuit dernière. Il se sentait fatigué, nerveux et crispé comme jamais. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à pourquoi Rin avait décidé de l'emmener avec lui en Australie. Il se sentait presque indigne de l'accompagner après s'être montré si brutal lors des régionales. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, d'entre toutes les personnes que le requin aurait pu choisir, c'était à lui qu'il avait demandé de venir pour ce voyage. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas sa sœur, Gou ? Ou pourquoi pas son ami Sousuke ?

Ses réflexions furent une fois de plus interrompues, alors qu'une nouvelle turbulence ébranlait légèrement l'avion. Et à nouveaux, ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la main de Rin vint se poser sur la sienne. Apportant une vague d'apaisement. Presque involontairement, Haruka tourna la tête vers Rin, surpris d'un tel geste. Mais alors que jusqu'à maintenant, c'était le dauphin qui avait tout fait pour fuir le regard de son ami, c'était au tour du requin d'éviter de le regarder. La tête résolument tournée vers la droite, Rin ne faisait pas un geste, se contentant de garder sa main sur celle de Haruka.

Le dauphin observa un instant la main de Rin apposée sur la sienne, confus, et hésitant sur la conduite à adopter. Ne rien faire ? Interpeler Rin ? Serrer sa main dans la sienne ? Cependant, parmi toutes les options possibles, l'idée de retirer sa main ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Car dans le fond, le dauphin se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas changer quoique soit au moment présent. C'était… étrange. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer pourquoi, mais le simple contact de la main de Rin l'apaisait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était monté dans cette avion, Haruka se sentait détendu. Et c'est sans crier gare que toute la fatigue accumulée le rattrapa. Il renonça à réfléchir. La présence de Rin à ses côtés, et sa main sur la sienne… C'était rassurant. Il se laissa donc glisser dans le sommeil, son regard posé sur Rin.

La dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de fermer les yeux fut que finalement, l'avion, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça. Pas tant que Rin était avec lui…

* * *

Rin marchait rapidement, le regard fixé devant lui, ne s'arrêtant pas une seule seconde dans l'aéroport. Il ne devait pas se retourner. Pas maintenant. Oh, non, surtout pas maintenant. Pas avec Haruka derrière lui, qui n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler.

-Rin !

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris dans l'avion ? Poser sa main sur celle de Haruka, comme ça, non mais franchement, à quoi il avait bien pu penser ?! Ah oui, c'est vrai, le dauphin semblait stresser à mort, et sur le coup, ça lui avait semblé être le meilleur moyen pour l'aider. Seulement voilà, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Haruka s'endorme, sa tête glissant jusqu'à reposer sur son épaule qui plus est !

-Rin !

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, une hôtesse était passée dans l'allée juste à ce moment. Rin avait cru mourir de honte devant le regard mi-amusé et mi-attendri qu'elle avait eu en les regardant. Il faut dire aussi, leur position était pour le moins source de quiproquo ! Rin était certain qu'ils avaient dû passer pour deux amoureux ! Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi gêné, et en même temps… En même temps, il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde. C'était stupide, mais Haruka semblait si apaisé dans son sommeil… Rin l'avait rarement vu comme ça, aussi… attendrissant. Alors, il n'avait pas bougé, et il était certain qu'il avait sans doute eu un stupide sourire attendri pendant qu'il observait Haruka.

Il avait eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait que lui et Haruka dans l'avion. Et il aurait pu rester des heures comme ça, sa main posée sur celle du dauphin, tandis que ce dernier dormait, la tête posée sur son épaule. Finalement, Rin s'était lui aussi laissé aller à s'endormir, sa tête vaguement penché à gauche, jusqu'à finalement reposer sur celle de l'autre nageur. Le moment avait été… étrangement parfait.

Seulement voilà. Une fois l'avion atterri, il avait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'il se réveillait, et reprenait conscience de la position dans laquelle lui et Haruka se trouvait. Toute la gêne précédemment ressenti devant le regard de l'hôtesse de l'air l'avait soudainement assailli, et il s'était dépêché de réveiller le dauphin pour fuir au plus vite l'avion. Et maintenant, il était là, se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie, Haruka sur les talons, qui ne cessait de l'appeler.

-Rin ! Où comptes-tu m'emmener ?

OK, là, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme et réponde au dauphin, celui-ci semblait vraiment agacé par son silence. En même temps, comment était-il censé se comporter maintenant ? Ce voyage avec Haruka semblait plus compliqué que prévu… Bon, une chose à la fois. Ils étaient enfin sortis de l'aéroport, et allaient maintenant prendre le bus. Se retournant à moitié, Rin répondit enfin à Haruka :

-Suis-moi, tu verras bien. On prend ce bus. On monte, dépêche-toi.

Sa voix avait été parfaitement normal, miracle ! Il avait réussi à ne pas flancher devant le regard du dauphin, c'était une bonne chose. Et ce trajet en bus allait lui permettre de souffler un bon coup, et de se calmer. Il se dépêcha donc d'y monter, ne jetant qu'un bref regard en arrière pour s'assurer que Haruka le suivait. Le bus était déjà bien rempli, si bien que les deux nageurs n'eurent d'autres choix que de se séparer pour s'assoir. Et paradoxalement, être éloigné du dauphin soulageait Rin autant que cela lui déplaisait. Franchement, depuis quand c'était devenu aussi compliqué ?!

* * *

Assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine, Haruka ne prononçait pas un mot. Et Rin non plus d'ailleurs. Les deux nageurs étaient descendus du bus à un arrêt proche d'un parc, et Rin lui avait proposé d'en profiter pour y faire une courte pause. Cela faisait bien 5 minutes qu'ils étaient là, assis, sans prononcer un seul mot. Non pas que ce silence dérange Haruka. Mais il aurait bien aimé que Rin lui fournisse une explication, car il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il était là, en Australie. Il se sentait littéralement perdu. Poussant un léger soupir, Haruka tourna la tête vers Rin… pour s'apercevoir que ce dernier avait disparu. L'angoisse se saisit de lui immédiatement, alors qu'il se levait, inquiet.

-Rin ? tenta-t-il de l'appeler.

Tournant la tête de part et d'autre des différentes allées du parc, Haruka sentit la peur le prendre au piège. Où était passé Rin ? Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné … Pas ici… Pas maintenant…

-Rin ! appela-t-il à nouveau.

La peur transparaissait clairement dans sa voix, et quelques passants lui jetèrent des coups d'œil furtifs, légèrement surpris. Mais Haruka s'en fichait. Sans Rin, il se sentait plus que jamais confronté à sa solitude. Une solitude dont il avait désormais peur, une solitude qui était maintenant source de désespoir pour lui.

-Haru !

Cette voix… Haruka se retourna, pour apercevoir Rin, deux bouteilles d'eau à la main.

-J'ai acheté à boire, lui annonça le requin en souriant. Qu'y a-t-il ?

La solitude disparaissait. Rin était là. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. La peur quitta les yeux de Haruka, remplacée par une vague lueur de mécontentement, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils, et ne s'adresse à Rin d'un ton légèrement bougon :

-T'en vas pas sans rien dire.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Rin parut surpris de la réaction du dauphin, avant de baisser la tête, l'air vaguement coupable.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Haruka l'observa sans rien dire, avant de se rassoir sur le rebord de la fontaine, tandis que Rin le rejoignait. Ce dernier enleva sa casquette, avant de reprendre la parole :

-C'était pareil pour notre dernière compétition… J'ai ignoré tes sentiments et je t'ai imposé les miens… Pardonne-moi.

Haruka tourna la tête vers l'autre nageur, surpris. Rin n'avait pas à s'excuser alors que c'était lui qui s'était montré aussi violent lors des régionales ! Il aurait voulu lui dire, s'excuser, mais Rin ne lui en laissa pas le temps, continuant de parler, une certaine nostalgie transparaissant dans sa voix :

-Mais, je voudrais que tu comprennes ceci. Je t'ai toujours… admiré.

Le requin tourna la tête vers Haruka, un léger sourire sur les lèves. Le dauphin resta un instant interdit, pris de court par une telle déclaration.

-Ah, ça fait du bien, lança Rin en se levant. Allez, on y va ?

-Où ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Haruka.

Le dauphin devait avoir l'air inquiet en disant cela, car ce fut au tout de Rin de l'observer d'un air un peu surpris. Puis, un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage.

-Ne prend pas cet air inquiet, répondit le requin. Je t'ai emmené ici car je voulais à tout prix te montrer quelque chose. Mais ça, c'est pour demain. Tu viens ?

Le sourire qu'affichait Rin… Haruka aurait aimé pouvoir sourire ainsi lui aussi. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Trop de choses encore le préoccupaient. Trop de questions le tourmentaient. Et il avait beau fuir, ça ne servait à rien. Mais pour l'instant, il était avec Rin, et ça lui suffisait pour tenir éloigné toutes ses interrogations. Ou presque… Et puis, il n'empêche, Rin s'obstinait à ne pas lui dire où ils se rendaient !

Quoiqu'il en soit, il reprit le bus avec Rin. Le trajet lui parut plus rapide que le premier, sans doute parce que cette fois-ci, Rin et lui était assis côte à côte. Et quand ils descendirent à un nouvel arrêt, il put enfin voir où Rin l'emmenait.

La mer. Ils se trouvaient devant la mer.

* * *

Rin avait été surpris que Haruka ne veuille pas nager. D'ordinaire, il était du genre à se déshabiller dès qu'il apercevait une étendue d'eau suffisante. Visiblement, il était bien plus tourmenté que ce que Rin pensait. Pas seulement par les régionales, ou la question de son avenir. Le dauphin s'était aussi disputé avec Makoto, et ça l'avait de toute évidence ébranlé. Mais tout de même… Même s'il n'en avait rien montré, Rin avait été surpris d'apprendre que c'était la première fois que Haruka et Makoto avait eu un accrochage. Il pensait qu'avec tout le temps qui s'était écoulé après son départ en Australie, ils auraient pu avoir une petite dispute, mais non. Rien. Absolument rien. Fallait-il que Makoto soit d'un calme olympien pour supporter Haruka tous les jours, lui et son envie de constamment nager…

Alors, puisque Haruka n'avait pas voulu nager, il s'était contenté de lui parler. De son expérience en Australie. Des échecs cuisants qu'il avait subis. De toutes les difficultés rencontrées. Il espérait qu'ainsi, Haruka comprendrait que c'était normal d'avoir des doutes, et de se sentir perdu. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Haruka l'avait compris. Ce dernier fuyait de nouveau son regard. Alors, Rin s'était contenté de s'asseoir à côté de lui, pour observer la mer. Il avait toujours trouvé cela apaisant à l'époque où il était seul en Australie. Et aujourd'hui encore, observer ainsi la mer l'apaisait. D'autant plus que Haruka était à côté de lui. Toute la gêne qu'il avait pu ressentir après le voyage en avion s'était dissipé pendant le trajet en bus. Et désormais, regarder ainsi l'océan avec le dauphin à ses côtés… Il n'y avait rien de plus apaisant.

Au bout d'un moment, Rin avait toutefois fini par se relever. Puis il avait dit à Haruka qu'il y avait un dernier endroit où il voulait aller aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas manqué, Haruka lui avait, une nouvelle fois, demandé où ils allaient. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le requin lui avait donné une vrai réponse. Mais quand il lui ait annoncé qu'ils se rendaient chez sa famille d'accueil, Haruka avait semblé un peu réticent à l'idée. Rien d'étonnant avait songé Rin. Haruka avait toujours eu du mal avec les inconnus. Et il fallait ajouter que le dauphin n'était vraiment pas doué en anglais. Rin avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte à l'aéroport, au moment de présenter leurs passeports.

Mais bon, comme de toute façon, il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix, Haruka avait dû se résigner à le suivre. Et après un nouveau petit trajet en bus, plus un peu de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de Russel et Lori. Avec un sourire amusé sur le visage en imaginant la tête qu'allait faire sa famille d'accueil, Rin se dirigea vers la porte, avant de sonner. Il entendit un peu de bruit derrière la porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre pour dévoiler Russel.

-Rin ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement heureux de le voir.

-« Rin » ? Tu as dit « Rin » chéri ? retentit une voix féminine à l'intérieure de la maison.

Avant même que Russel n'ait le temps de dire quoique soit, des bruits de pas résonnèrent, jusqu'à ce que Lori apparaisse à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Oh mon Dieu, Rin, c'est toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Contente de te revoir !

-Comment vas-tu fiston ? demanda Russel. Tout se passe bien au Japon ?

-Je vais bien Russel ! répondit Rin en souriant, avant de lui faire une accolade.

-Tu as beaucoup grandi dis donc ! s'étonna Lori.

-Ah, ça, c'est parce que je nage tous les jours, plaisanta le requin.

-Tous les jours ? s'amusa Russel. Tu aimes nager tant que ça ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu nages toujours avec ton vieux copain ?

En entendant cela, Rin songea qu'ils le connaissaient très bien.

-Oh, tu parles de son ami Haruka ! lança Lori.

Ouaip, ils le connaissaient vraiment très bien. Il n'avait jamais dit de manière très explicite que c'était avec Haru qu'il préférait nager, pourtant sa famille d'accueil semblait l'avoir facilement deviné. Puis il vit Russel lancer un regard vers Haruka, qui, sans surprise, avait préféré rester un peu plus loin.

-Haru ? prononça Russel avec une pointe d'interrogation.

Lori suivit le regard de son mari avant d'interroger Rin d'un ton joyeux :

-Rin, c'est ton ami Haru ?

-Ouaip, lui répondit le requin avant de se tourner vers son ami. Haru ! Viens, reste pas planté là ! Je te présente Russel et Lori, ma famille d'accueil.

Rin vit le dauphin se rapprocher, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Rin, commença-t-il. Je…

-Bonjour Haru ! l'interrompit Russel. Je suis Russel, heureux de te connaître.

-Et moi, c'est Lori, compléta la femme de Russel. Rin nous a tout raconté à propos de toi.

Lori en profita pour lancer un regard amusé à Rin, qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Et puis, de toute façon, il était quasiment certain que Haruka peinait à comprendre ce que lui disaient Russel et Lori, quand bien même ces derniers faisaient des efforts pour parler plus lentement et distinctement.

-Enchanté… , répondit Haruka dans un anglais plus que hésitant. Je m'appelle Haruka Nanase…

Mouais… Vraiment, songea Rin, Haruka avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire en anglais. Quelques jappements joyeux l'interrompirent dans ces pensées, alors que le chien de sa famille d'accueil accourait pour venir tourner avec curiosité autour du dauphin.

-On dirait que Winny aussi t'aime bien, s'amusa Rin.

Derrière lui, Russel et Lori eurent également un léger rire, avant de les inviter à rentrer.

-J'espère qu'on ne dérange pas quand même, lança Rin. Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

-Mais non, lui répondit Lori. Ça nous fait plaisir de te voir, et puis on peut ainsi vraiment rencontrer ton ami Haru !

Elle se tourna alors vers Rin, un air taquin sur le visage.

-Par contre, puisque vous êtes ici, on va faire les choses bien. Vous restez pour le dîner, et tu vas m'aider à le préparer ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas compter sur Russel pour ce genre de chose…

-Eh ! voulut protester ce dernier.

-« Eh » rien du tout, tu sais que j'ai raison ! s'exclama Lori en direction de son mari.

Puis elle attrapa le bras de Rin pour le traîner sans ménagement vers la cuisine.

-Allez ! Je ne tolérerai aucune protestation ! dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Rin lança un regard inquiet en direction de Haru, sachant combien ce dernier pouvait être mal à l'aise en compagnie de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Mais fort heureusement, le dauphin semblait plutôt calme, suivant Winny sur la terrasse pour le caresser. Rion eut un léger sourire en voyant cela. Tranquillisé, il se mit à aider Lori pour le repas. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. Pendant son premier séjour en Australie, il avait souvent aidé Lori à préparer les repas. Ça lui permettait de se changer les idées, et d'oublier les difficultés qu'il rencontrait pendant ses entraînements…

-Il doit y avoir du maquereau dans le frigo, tu veux bien le sortir s'il te plaît?

La voix de Lori interrompit Rin dans ses pensées, l'empêchant de retomber dans de vieux souvenirs.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il. C'est Haru qui va être content…

-C'est bien pour ça que je te fais sortir le maquereau, s'amusa Lori. Je me souviens que nous avais dit que c'était ce qu'il préfère.

-Tu te souviens même de ce genre de détail ? s'étonna Rin en sortant le poisson du frigo.

-Bien sûr ! À l'époque, tu nous avais tant parlé de Haru qu'on avait l'impression de le connaître, et ce avant même de le rencontrer aujourd'hui !

-À ce point-là ? marmonna le requin.

-Eh oui, à ce point-là ! lui répondit Lori en souriant.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Rin se contenta d'aider Lori pour préparer le repas. Puis elle reprit la parole :

-Ôte-moi un doute, mais… Si tu es venu en Australie avec Haru… J'imagine que ce n'est pas sans raison, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…, répondit le requin. Haru est… Enfin, je crois… qu'il a peur, en un sens… De voir que les autres vont de l'avant, savent ce qu'ils veulent faire, tandis que lui… Eh bien, il n'a guère changé, il veut toujours être libre, sans plus. Haru… est un peu perdu ces derniers temps. Il ne sait pas où il va, et… à l'entendre, il n'aurait pas de futur. Il se sent seul… Et je veux lui montrer qu'il a tort. Qu'il a un avenir, et qu'il n'est pas seul.

Lori l'observa un instant, un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Rin. J'ai dit quelque chose d'étrange ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, lui répondit-elle en souriant. C'est juste que… Haruka est plus qu'un ami pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus qu'un ami ? Eh bien, oui, sans aucun doute, mais je ne saurais pas vraiment comment définir notre relation. C'est différent d'avec Sousuke, mon meilleur ami. Haru, c'est… particulier… Mais je ne saurais pas vraiment dire dans quel sens…

Lori lui jeta un nouveau regard, presque blasé devant sa réaction, ce qui surprit Rin.

-Franchement, soupira-t-elle. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi aveugle…

-Aveugle ? répéta Rin, un peu confus. Que veux-tu dire ?

-Oh, tu finiras par comprendre par toi-même, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Face à cette remarque, Rin fronça les sourcils, d'autant qu'il y avait une vague lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Lori. Mais le sujet semblait clos, Lori se remettant à lui donner des indications pour le repas. Sans que Rin ne voit le temps passer, le dîner fut prêt, et Lori partit appeler Haru, qui semblait s'être isolé sur la terrasse en compagnie de Winny.

-Allez-y, leur dit Lori une fois qu'ils furent tous installés à table. Mangez autant que vous voulez.

-Merci…, répondit Haruka.

Oh, s'étonna Rin, il avait compris ce qu'avait dit Lori ? Ou bien l'avait-il déduit ? Sans doute un peu des deux…

-Haru est comme tu nous l'avais décrit Rin ! continua Lori. L'air détaché et les yeux clairs comme de l'eau…

-Tu as raison, chérie, acquiesça Russel.

Haruka tourna la tête vers Rin, n'ayant visiblement pas compris ce qui venait d'être dit. Rin songea qu'il faudrait qu'il essaie d'aider Haru à améliorer son anglais. En attendant, il allait devoir jouer les traducteurs :

-Elle dit que tes yeux sont clairs comme l'eau et que t'es cool.

-Rin dit que tu ne fais que de la nage libre, intervint Russel.

Le dauphin resta un instant interdit, n'ayant visiblement une nouvelle fois pas compris. Sauf que cette fois, Rin garda le silence, décidant qu'il y avait des limites, et que tant qu'à faire, autant commencer maintenant à pousser Haruka à s'améliorer en anglais.

-Haru, répéta Russel, tu ne fais que de la nage libre ?

-Oui…, répondit cette fois le dauphin, quoique d'un ton à nouveau hésitant.

Rin ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire. Tenter d'intégrer Haruka dans une conversation… Sa famille d'accueil avait de l'espoir ! Il vit alors Haruka se tourner vers lui :

-Pourquoi ils savent même ça ?

-Eh bien…, commença Rin, vaguement gêné.

-Rin te tient en grande estime, Haru ! les interrompit Lori.

Le requin jeta un coup d'œil d'avertissement à Lori, coup d'œil dont elle ne tint pas compte, continuant sur sa lancée :

-À chaque fois qu'il parlait de toi, il était plein d'admiration !

-Allez, ça suffit, tenta de protester Rin.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? lui demanda Haruka.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que Haruka soit mauvais en anglais. Au moins, il y avait certaines remarques gênantes qu'il manquait.

-Pas la peine de savoir, non ? tenta donc Rin de convaincre son ami.

-Si ! lui répondit cette tête de mule de dauphin.

Rin réfléchit rapidement, et se dit qu'il pouvait toujours ne lui donner qu'une partie de la vérité. De toute façon, Lori et Russel ne comprenait pas le japonais, alors…

-Eh bien, que je leur ai parlé de toi, résuma-t-il.

Fort heureusement, Haruka sembla se contenter de cette réponse pour le moins succincte. Lori et Russel se mirent alors à lui parler, lui disant qu'ils étaient heureux de voir qu'il semblait aller mieux. Cela étonna Rin : il pensait avoir su dissimuler ses peines à l'époque. Il devait être moins bon comédien qu'il ne le pensait… Il s'excusa donc de les avoir inquiétés.

-Bah, passons à autre chose ! s'exclama Russel.

-Sers-toi Haru, lança Lori. J'ai cuisiné quelques maquereaux. Tu aimes ça, non ?

Cette remarque manqua à Rin de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel, se rappelant de leur conversation dans la cuisine, quand elle l'avait taquiné sur le fait qu'il leur parlait beaucoup de son ami. Puis, il entendit Russel s'adresser à nouveau à lui, lui posant la dernière question à laquelle il s'attendait :

-Alors, Rin ? Tu t'es fait une petite amie au Japon ?

-Eh bien… Heu… , bredouilla Rin, prit de court.

Russel pouffa un peu de rire devant sa réaction.

-Je prends ça pour un non !

-Un petit ami alors ? l'interrogea Lori, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Rin, qui s'apprêtait à boire son verre d'eau, manqua d'avaler de travers devant une telle remarque.

-Q... Quoi ?

-Hum… C'est vrai que quand on voit ton attitude avec Haru, il y a de quoi s'interroger ! le taquina Russel. Tu ne nous aurais pas caché un détail quand tu nous parlais de Haru ?

La question était posée amicalement, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Rin repensa à sa conversation avec Lori tout à l'heure dans la cuisine. C'était donc à ça qu'elle faisait allusion… Il aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose pour se défendre, mais… Ce que sa famille d'accueil disait sonnait un peu trop juste pour qu'il arrive à songer à quoi dire pour se défendre. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Haruka, qui avait entendu son prénom passer dans la conversation, se tourna à nouveau vers lui pour qu'il lui explique de quoi ils parlaient. Finalement, Rin songea qu'il valait mieux que Haru reste mauvais en anglais. Vraiment, c'était mieux ainsi.

Remarquant que Rin, en plus de ne pas savoir quoi dire, était à deux doigts d'avoir les joues en feu, Lori et Russel n'insistèrent pas. De toute façon, la réaction du requin équivalait à une réponse, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience…

* * *

La soirée avait été… étrangement agréable. Haruka avait apprécié de passer cette soirée avec la famille d'accueil de Rin, quand bien même il avait peiné à comprendre ce qui se disait dans la conversation. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression que Rin ne lui reportait pas toutes les paroles, et omettait quelques détails. Mais bon, peu importe. Pendant que Rin était dans la cuisine, il avait eu l'occasion d'observer un peu la maison, et était tombé sur un cadre, avec une photo sur laquelle son ami souriait. Rin semblait… vraiment heureux sur cette photo, entouré de Russel et Lori. Et son sourire… C'était le même. Le même que sur la photo du jour où ils avaient, plus jeune, gagné un relais avec Makoto et Nagisa. Le même que lorsqu'ils avaient, l'année dernière, à nouveau gagné un relais. Ce sourire… Haruka avait l'impression qu'il représentait tout pour lui.

Après la soirée passée chez la famille d'accueil de Rin, Lori et Russel les avait reconduits à leur hôtel. Haruka écouta distraitement Rin discuter une dernière fois avec eux. La voiture repartit, et Haruka ne put s'empêcher de fixer le sourire du requin, alors que ce dernier regardait le véhicule s'éloigner. Puis, son ami se tourna vers lui.

-Eh ben, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais personnellement je suis claqué ! Dépêchons-nous d'aller récupérer les clés de notre chambre !

Haruka hocha la tête, avant de suivre Rin qui rentrait déjà dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il l'écouta parler un bref instant à l'accueil, avant de le suivre dans les escaliers. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal… Même si, grâce à Rin, il avait pu dormir dans l'avion, il avait l'impression d'avoir encore des heures et des heures de sommeil à rattraper. Entre les régionales, sa dispute avec Makoto, les professeurs qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'interroger sur ses projets d'avenir… Oui, pour l'instant, il voulait juste dormir. Il en était à un point où il était prêt à accepter n'importe quelle lit, même si on lui disait qu'il devait le partager avec quelqu'un.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Oui, je sais, je suis sadique, couper ainsi juste avant la scène de l'hôtel...**

 **Review ? Parce que vous n'avez pas idée à quel point les précédentes m'ont motivé pour écrire ce chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Je poste enfin la suite de cette fic, miracle !**

 **J'ai eu quelques petites difficultés, ou plutôt des doutes, sur ce que j'écrivais, car vu que c'est une reprise de la fin de la saison 2 de l'anime, j'ai parfois l'impression de ne faire qu'un bête travail de description, tout en recopiant mot pour mot les dialogues… Pas très passionnant, autant pour moi que pour les lecteurs…**

 **Mais ! J'ai quand même réussi à ajouter mon grain de sel, et à faire quelque chose qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-HEIN ?!

Debout devant le lit de leur chambre, Haruka à ses côtés, Rin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un lit double. Un putain de lit double. Non mais c'était quoi ce délire ?!

-J'y crois… pas… , grogna le requin.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait que Haruka se contente d'observer sans paraître choqué.

-C'est normal en Australie ? lui demanda l'autre nageur d'une voix plate et dénuée d'émotions.

Alors là, c'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Comment est-ce que Haruka pouvait seulement poser une telle question ?!

-Mais non ! s'écria Rin.

Il posa un regard assassin sur le lit, essayant désespérément de se calmer. Paradoxalement, le calme olympien de Haruka, juste à côté de lui, ne l'aidait aucunement.

-C'est ta faute, j'en suis sûr… , marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Avec ton prénom de nana…

Haruka le regarda en biais, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement devant une telle accusation.

-C'est plutôt toi non ? rétorqua le dauphin.

-Quoi ? C'est toi !

-Non, toi !

-Non, toi !

-Non, toi !

-Non, t… ! Rah, c'est pas le moment de faire ça ! s'exaspéra Rin. Je vais à l'accueil !

Se détournant de Haruka et du maudit lit double, le requin se précipita dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la réception.

* * *

-J'y crois pas…

Allongé dos à Rin, Haruka songea que ça devait bien être la dixième fois que Rin répétait cette phrase. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Rin s'entêtait ainsi à ronchonner contre l'erreur de l'hôtel. Pour sa part, Haruka ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi partager un lit double était un problème. Peut-être parce que Rin aimait bien s'allonger en travers du lit quand il dormait ? Ou alors, il avait peur que l'un d'eux ne bouge pendant son sommeil, et ne gêne l'autre ? Ça lui aurait paru bizarre de demander une explication au requin, alors il s'en était abstenu. Mais honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rin avait eu une telle réaction en découvrant leur chambre. Qu'il soit un peu énervé, d'accord, mais à ce point ?

Toujours est-il qu'il aimerait bien dormir, et pour ça, il fallait que Rin se décide à arrêter de répéter la même phrase toutes les deux minutes.

\- Ça n'empêchera pas de dormir, s'entendit dire le dauphin. Dépêche-toi de t'endormir.

Un vague soupir parvint aux oreilles de Haruka, avant que la voix de Rin ne s'élève à nouveau, avec une phrase différente cette fois-ci :

-T'as pas tort…

Et dans le même temps, la luminosité de la pièce baissa, indiquant à Haruka que Rin venait enfin d'éteindre la lampe de chevet. Et le silence tomba enfin dans la pièce. Le dauphin ferma les yeux, songeant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir dormir…

-Dis, Haru…

Ou pas. L'idée d'une bonne nuit de sommeil paraissait de plus en plus lointaine à Haruka…

-Je t'ai dit que je t'admirais, pas vrai ?

Cependant, la voix de Rin avait changé de tonalité. Ce n'était plus l'énervement qu'on y ressentait. Juste… une étrange mélancolie. Celle que l'on a quand on se remémore d'anciens souvenirs.

-Tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être plus, mais moi si. Le jour où je t'ai rencontré.

Haruka fut un peu surpris que Rin évoque ce jour. Aux yeux du dauphin, cette journée n'était rien de plus qu'une journée parmi tant d'autres. Une journée où il était allé à la piscine, pour pouvoir nager, et se sentir libre… Mais… C'était étrange… Pourquoi se rappelait-il de cette après-midi très distinctement ? Qu'est-ce que cet après-midi avait de si spécial pour qu'il s'en rappelle dans les moindres détails ? Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas l'avait abordé pour lui demander de faire la course, et avait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Déjà à l'époque, Rin était têtu à ce niveau-là…

-Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir perdre… Mais mon dépit s'est envolé en un instant et je me suis dit, il y a des types plus forts que moi. Moi aussi, je veux nager comme lui.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, ne sachant pas s'il devait seulement dire quelque chose, Haruka se contenta d'écouter Rin. C'était la deuxième fois que Rin s'ouvrait ainsi à lui, parlant de ce qu'il ressentait. Et Haruka regrettait de ne pas pouvoir en faire de même, de ne pas pouvoir ainsi exprimer ce qu'il ressentait avec les mots. Cela paraissait si simple pour Rin…

-Alors j'ai besoin que tu nages devant moi, que tu me montres toujours le but à atteindre. Sinon, ce n'est pas stimulant.

C'est deux phrases résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Haruka, alors qu'il songeait qu'il retrouvait de son propre ressenti dans les mots de Rin.

-Je me rappelle cette compétition, répondit le dauphin tout en se retournant à moitié pour fixer le plafond.

Et pas seulement celle-ci… Une autre compétition revenait en mémoire à Haruka. Une compétition dont, étrangement, il se souvenait aussi de tous les détails. Une compétition étrangement… stimulante, pour reprendre les mots de Rin. Une nage libre pendant une compétition d'été…

-Tu te rappelles la nage libre de la compétition d'été ? La course où on a fini à égalité sur un nouveau record ?

La voix de Rin résonna à nouveau, faisant justement écho aux pensées de Haruka, ce qui le surprit. Que Rin se soit rappelé et évoque le même souvenir auquel le dauphin venait tout juste de penser… Malgré son étonnement, ou à cause de son étonnement, Haruka répondit de la manière la plus succincte qui soit :

-Oui…

-Sur cette course, reprit Rin, je t'ai testé. Étais-tu vraiment du genre à finir là ? Et quand j'ai vu que tu me rattrapais, j'ai été sûr d'une chose. Tu devais aller dans le même monde que moi.

Haruka garda le silence, pris dans les souvenirs.

-Dis, Haru… Tu n'as rien ressenti, à ce moment-là ?

Est-ce qu'il avait… ressenti… quelque chose ? Le dauphin garda la silence face à cette question plus ou moins rhétorique que venait de lui poser Rin. Car le fait était que depuis la première fois où il avait nagé avec Rin, le sentiment de liberté ne suffisait plus à décrire ce qu'il ressentait en nageant. C'était plus puissant quand il nageait avec Rin. Ce n'était plus un sentiment de liberté, mais la liberté en elle-même. L'illusion qui devenait réalité. Comme si Rin avait complété cette liberté.

Et plus que ça, c'était Haruka lui-même que Rin complétait. Parce que son caractère était différent, explosif, il complétait parfaitement celui du dauphin. La tempête qui s'oppose à l'étendue d'eau la plus calme qui soit… Aussi paradoxal que cela soit, c'était pour cette raison que Haruka appréciait autant Rin. Il ne s'agissait pas, au final, de juste apprécier nager avec Rin. Il s'agissait aussi de vouloir être avec lui, et partager une liberté qui n'existait que pour eux deux. Être avec Rin, purement et simplement. Mais le pouvait-il vraiment ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, sa main chercha celle de Rin. Une fois trouvée, il la serra doucement dans la sienne, comme pour s'assurer de la présence de l'autre nageur. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Rin sursauter, surpris du geste, et Haruka, revenant à la réalité, se demanda ce qui lui avait pris d'agir ainsi. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse retirer sa main, Rin la serra à son tour dans la sienne. La main de Rin lui paraissait étrangement chaude dans la sienne, une chaleur agréable, qui rendait encore plus tangible la présence de Rin à ses côtés.

Pouvait-il vraiment toujours rester avec Rin ? Cette dernière question restait sans réponse pour Haruka. Il mourrait d'envie de tourner la tête pour croiser les yeux de Rin, et y chercher une réponse… Mais il s'en sentait incapable. Alors, il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour fuir au plus vite dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Rin se réveilla, il se retrouva… face au visage de Haruka. Encore un peu ensommeillé, il resta un bref instant confus, peinant à comprendre pourquoi il dormait dans le même lit que Haruka. Et pourquoi ils se tenaient la main, accessoirement.

Puis, lentement, les souvenirs lui revinrent. Et il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de mélanger rêves et souvenirs. La stupide erreur de la part de l'hôtel, le refus de la réception de leur fournir une autre chambre, la conversation – ou plutôt quasi-monologue – qu'il avait eu avec Haruka… Si tout cela lui paraissait être la réalité, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé le fait que Haruka lui ait pris la main de sa propre initiative. Haruka n'avait pas pour habitude de chercher les contacts physiques, il avait même plutôt tendance à les éviter. Et Rin ne comptait plus les froncements de sourcils qu'avait eu le dauphin après avoir reçu une tape amicale dans le dos. Alors, hier soir, pourquoi… ?

Gardant la tête sur l'oreiller, Rin observa Haruka, qui dormait toujours. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, de même qu'un léger souffle s'échappait par intermittence de ses lèvres. Haruka remua un bref instant dans son sommeil, ce qui fit glisser quelques mèches noires devant son visage. Dans le même temps, il serra davantage la main de Rin dans la sienne. Cela fit sourire Rin, qui songea que le fait qu'ils aient toujours leurs mains liées, même après toute une nuit, n'était pas si étonnant. D'amusé, son sourire devint doux alors qu'il continuait de regarder Haruka.

Machinalement, il tendit sa main libre pour écarter les quelques mèches qui dissimulaient le visage du dauphin. Et alors que ses doigts effleuraient par inadvertance le front de Haruka, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Deux lacs bleutés, que Rin ne put s'empêcher de fixer. Un regard que Haruka se contentait de lui rendre, sans un mot.

 _-Haruka est plus qu'un ami pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, la question de Lori revint en tête à Rin. Qui était Haruka pour lui ? Plongé dans l'océan des yeux du dauphin, Rin eut l'impression de revivre tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Leur rencontre à la piscine… Leur début d'amitié à l'école… Ses nombreuses tentatives pour convaincre le dauphin de participer à un relais… La réponse finalement positive du nageur… La course, et leur victoire…

Les nombreux après midi à la piscine avec Haruka… Le plaisir de nager avec lui… Les rares sourires que le dauphin avait parfois en sa présence…

Sa décision d'aller en Australie… Sa dernière course contre Haruka avant de partir… Sa défaite… Ce sentiment amer… Son départ… L'éloignement, sa décision de couper tout contact… La douleur qui apparaissait…

Son retour… Sa décision de rejeter ses anciens camarades… La douleur toujours présente… Les compétitions… Les préfectorales… Sa victoire… Son rejet si cruel de Haruka… La douleur qui se renforce…

Les régionales… Sa défaite… Son retrait de l'équipe de relais… L'amertume… La main tendue de Haruka… Sa participation au relais… Leur victoire… Le sourire de Haruka… La douleur qui enfin disparaît…

Face à Rin, Haruka finit toutefois par détourner les yeux, brisant ainsi la bulle de souvenirs dans laquelle Rin était tombé. Le regard du dauphin tomba sur leurs mains toujours liées, et une légère rougeur de gêne apparu sur ses joues. Il ôta lentement sa main, avant de se s'assoir sur le rebord du lit, dos à Rin, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa réaction.

-Désolé… , marmonna Haruka.

Une pointe d'attendrissement se mêla au sourire amusé de Rin en voyant combien Haruka était embarrassé pour un détail aussi insignifiant que de se tenir la main.

-Pas besoin de t'excuser, tu sais, répondit Rin. Ça ne me gêne pas…

Le nageur se retint de justesse d'ajouter « Bien au contraire », à la fin de sa phrase. Il vit Haruka tourner son regard vers lui, quelque peu surpris de sa réponse. Et Rin se contenta de lui sourire, tout simplement. Car il se sentait, comment dire, heureux ? Oui, heureux était peut-être le terme le plus adapté. Ça lui avait fait plaisir, que Haruka lui tienne la main. Venant du dauphin, c'était étrangement mignon, et… Une minute. Ça lui avait fait « plaisir » ? C'était « mignon » ? Depuis quand il tenait ce genre de pensée d'abord ?! Haruka était son ami, pas son amoureux !

 _-Franchement, je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi aveugle…_

Oh, et puis, la voix de Lori, il l'avait pas sonné, merde, alors ce serait bien si elle pouvait le laisser un peu tranquille !

* * *

Parfois, Haruka n'arrivait pas à comprendre Rin. Ce dernier avait des réactions qui échappaient complètement au dauphin. Pour la deuxième fois, ce dernier avançait à pas rapide devant lui, sans prononcer un mot. Tout avait commencé à l'hôtel. Après que Rin lui ait dit ne pas avoir été gêné d'avoir dû lui tenir la main toute la nuit, Haruka s'était retourné pour le regarder, surpris. Pendant quelques secondes, Rin s'était contenté de lui sourire, avant de détourner brusquement les yeux, tout en bafouillant qu'il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de se préparer pour la journée. Il était alors devenu distant et agité. Un peu comme lors de leur arrivée à l'aéroport de Sydney…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare centrale que Rin sembla se calmer un peu. Haruka hésita à lui demander où ils se rendaient, avant de renoncer. Depuis le début du voyage, Rin n'avait pas semblé très enclin à lui dire qu'elles étaient leurs destinations. Alors, Haruka se contenta de le suivre, silencieusement. S'arrêtant au côté de Rin pour attendre l'arrivée du train, il garda le silence.

-Tu disais ne pas pouvoir trouver ton rêve, pas vrai ? Mais si jamais tu le découvrais, que ferais-tu ?

Et voilà. Encore un exemple flagrant du comportement étrange de Rin. Il passait d'une attitude distante et agaçante à une attitude sérieuse, se mettant à poser au dauphin des questions philosophiques qui lui échappaient complètement. Vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Rin. D'autant que comme d'habitude, ce dernier ne semblait même pas attendre vraiment de réponse, se contentant de grimper dans le train qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

Haruka le suivit donc silencieusement, les mots de Rin l'amenant à ressasser chaque question qu'il se posait depuis le début du voyage. Quel était son rêve ? Quel était son avenir ? Pouvait-il vraiment toujours rester avec Rin ? À toutes ces questions s'en rajoutaient une dernière, la plus effrayante de toutes pour lui : quand il aurait les réponses à ses questions… Que ferait-il ? Et comme d'habitude, il préféra fuir toutes ses interrogations. Fuir les questions autant que les réponses. Des réponses qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître…

Le voyage en train se déroula sans un bruit au début. Puis, pour ne pas changer, Rin changea encore d'attitude. Redevenant joyeux, faisant preuve de cette bonne humeur qui le caractérisait tant, et que Haruka appréciait. C'était le Rin qu'il connaissait. Et alors que le requin repartait dans un de ses monologues sur tout ce qu'il y avait à voir en Australie, tout ce qu'il y avait vu, Haruka ne put retenir un léger sourire. Car c'était dans ces moments-là, que Haruka songeait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de l'avenir et du changement. Pas tant que Rin l'accompagnait. Pas tant que Rin continuait de lui sourire comme il le faisait en ce moment, de ce sourire qui respirait d'un enthousiasme que le dauphin avait toujours trouvé contagieux. Un sourire qui, cependant, avait failli disparaître par le passé. Et pour cette raison, le propre sourire de Haruka s'estompa peu à peu. Car Rin avait beau être avec lui aujourd'hui… Il avait beau lui sourire comme si seul le moment présent importait… Rien ne disait que ce serait encore le cas demain. Et cette simple idée terrifiait Haruka.

* * *

Après le train, les deux nageurs prirent à nouveau le bus, avant de finir le trajet à pied. Et une fois à destination, Rin marqua un temps d'arrêt, observant le bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui.

-On est arrivé.

Du coin de l'œil, Rin observa Haruka, qui donnait l'impression de ne pas vraiment comprendre quel était cet endroit. Impression confirmée quand le dauphin se décida enfin à parler, pour la première fois depuis leur départ de l'hôtel :

-Où on est ?

-Une piscine pour les compétitions internationales, répondit Rin. Allons-y.

Il s'avança vers l'entrée, Haruka dans son sillage. Ce lieu rappelait de nombreux souvenirs à Rin… Il était souvent venu ici, autrefois. Tout du moins, pendant les premiers temps de son arrivée en Australie. Ses entraînements l'avaient peu à peu rendu amer, alors qu'il se heurtait à des échecs de plus en plus nombreux. Son rêve lui avait paru s'éloigner de plus en plus, et était venu un moment où il ne supportait plus de venir ici. Le bassin où se déroulait les compétitions lui rappelait trop durement son rêve d'être nageur olympique, alors même que ses efforts pour y arriver semblaient insuffisants.

Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Grâce à Haruka, il avait repris goût à la natation. Le dauphin l'avait rattrapé au bord du gouffre, et lui avait montré un paysage qu'il avait oublié. Tellement ironique, quand on y pensait… Rin avait été celui qui avait initié Haruka au relais, le premier à lui montrer un paysage unique, mais l'an dernier, c'était Haruka qui lui avait permis de voir un paysage comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Et aujourd'hui, c'était à Rin de montrer un nouveau paysage au dauphin. Un paysage fait de rêves et d'avenir, où la solitude n'existerait pas. Un lieu où ils pourraient se rendre ensemble…

Le requin s'arrêta sur une passerelle d'où il pouvait avoir une vue d'ensemble du bassin de compétition. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Haruka, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, pour ne pas changer.

-Haru ! Par ici ! l'appela-t-il.

Le dauphin se rapprocha, et quand il aperçut l'immense bassin sportif, une lueur sembla s'allumer dans ses yeux. Et ce fut en quelque sorte un soulagement pour Rin, de voir que Haru n'avait pas autant changé, malgré les derniers événements. Au final, Haruka ne savait pas résister à l'appel de la nage. Il avait eu un doute quand le dauphin n'avait pas voulu nager après que Rin l'ait amené à la mer le premier jour, mais à le voir ainsi, il en avait désormais la certitude : l'amener ici était la meilleure idée qui soit. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose, pour que Haruka soit libéré de ses doutes et appréhensions quant à l'avenir.

-Des nageurs de renommés mondiales ont concouru ici, énonça Rin. Je voulais te montrer ça.

Rin laissa le dauphin profiter quelques secondes de la vue avant de reprendre la parole :

-Allons nager, Haru.

-On peut ? s'étonna le dauphin.

-Bien sûr. N'importe qui le peut.

-Je n'ai pas de maillot…, avoua Haruka, visiblement déçu à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir nager.

Ça, c'était inhabituelle songea Rin. D'habitude, Haruka portait constamment un maillot. C'était d'ailleurs parfois à se demander s'il avait déjà porté un boxer… Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe que Haruka n'en ait pas aujourd'hui. Rin avait été prévoyant, préparant ce voyage en Australie très minutieusement, et prévoyant un deuxième maillot au cas où.

-Je t'en prêterai un, se contenta-t-il donc de répondre au dauphin. Les vestiaires sont par-là, suis-moi.

Quittant la rambarde, Rin prit la direction des vestiaires. Un bruit de pas derrière lui l'informa que Haruka le suivait. Cela faisait longtemps que Rin n'était pas revenu ici, pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement du chemin. Et il valait mieux. Pour celui qui ne connaissait pas cette piscine, cela pouvait s'apparenter à un vrai labyrinthe tellement le bâtiment était grand !

Se changer fut rapide, et les deux nageurs se retrouvèrent rapidement près de la piscine. Rin s'étira un instant, puis aperçu du mouvement de l'autre côté du bassin. Tournant la tête, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris en reconnaissant les nageurs qu'il voyait :

-L'équipe nationale !

-L'équipe nationale ? demanda Haruka d'un ton à la fois intrigué et confus.

-Ils s'entraînent ici, lui répondit Rin.

-On peut nager ici ? Personne ne le fait…

Le requin vit le regard de Haruka mêler déception et inquiétude, comme s'il doutait que ce soit autorisé de nager ici.

-C'est parce qu'il y a une piscine de loisirs à côté, le rassura Rin. Ceux qui n'osent pas nager à côté d'eux ne viennent pas.

Se tournant vers Haruka, Rin lui adressa un léger sourire de défi :

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

La question était un peu inutile en soi… Haruka n'avait jamais su résister à l'appel de l'eau. C'est donc sans surprise que Rin le vit observer un instant les lignes d'eau, avant de commencer à se diriger vers les plongeoirs. Calmement, il dépassa la team nationale, avant de se positionner sur l'un des départs. Le requin préféra rester un instant en retrait, l'observant silencieusement. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à Haruka. Il s'agissait pour lui de découvrir un nouveau paysage… et faire un choix d'avenir. Il retint cependant un rire en voyant un nageur se placer sur le plongeoir à droite de Haruka et lui adresser quelques mots que, Rin en était sûr, le dauphin ne comprenait absolument pas.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent… Puis, enfin, Rin le vit. Ce changement sur le visage de Haruka. Cette émotion qui parvenait à percer ce masque impassible. Cet étonnement, et émerveillement, que Rin avait trop rarement vus chez le dauphin. La première fois que Haruka avait eu cette expression… C'était pendant le premier relais qu'ils avaient effectué et gagné, plus jeune. Et maintenant… Le dauphin affichait exactement le même visage. Ce visage que l'on a en découvrant quelque chose de nouveau et de merveilleux.

-Tu l'as finalement vu, hein Haru ? murmura Rin pour lui-même. Ce paysage fait de rêves et d'avenirs…

Rin se rapprocha enfin du plongeoir, avant de monter sur celui à gauche du dauphin, et de l'appeler :

-Haru ! Allons-y, nous aussi !

Ledit Haru tourna la tête vers lui, avant de sourire doucement. Ce sourire que Rin regrettait de ne pas voir plus souvent. Car en cet instant, Haruka lui semblait plus vivant que jamais. Plus vivant même que lorsqu'il nageait. Il n'y avait que quand il avait ce sourire, que Haruka semblait abandonner complètement son masque…

* * *

Quand il quitta le bâtiment de la piscine, Haruka ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il se sentait revivre. Pour la première fois depuis les régionales, il se sentait revivre… Non. Pas depuis les régionales. Depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Ce sentiment d'oppression qui l'avait jusque-là tourmenté datait de bien avant les régionales. De quand exactement, par contre… Haruka n'aurait su le dire.

Mais maintenant, il se sentait enfin libre. Libéré de ses doutes, libéré de ses questions… Enfin, à part une dernière question qui subsistait. Une question qui concernait la personne marchant actuellement à côté de lui… Rin…

Haruka avait enfin trouvé un rêve… Alors… Pourrait-il vraiment toujours rester avec Rin ? Son rêve avait beau être similaire à celui du requin… Leur chemin allait-il pour autant rester le même ?

Distrait par ses pensées, Haruka suivait Rin sans vraiment faire attention, et ce n'est que lorsque l'autre nageur s'arrêta dans une allée du parc qu'ils traversaient que le dauphin revint à la réalité.

-Tu sais, Haru… Je suis heureux. Tout à l'heure, avant de plonger… Tu as souri. Tu m'as montré ce sourire que je craignais de ne plus revoir. Alors, juste pour ça… Merci.

Haruka observa Rin un instant, surpris. Le requin affichait un air à la fois joyeux et gêné. Haruka chercha un instant ses mots, ne désirant pas donner une réponse vide de sens, mais exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

-C'est moi qui te remercie Rin. Aujourd'hui… Tu m'as à nouveau montré un paysage des plus merveilleux. Je… ne savais pas quoi faire, où aller, et… Tu m'as montré… un chemin de possibilités…

Le dauphin s'interrompit, frustré de ne pas réussir à exprimer entièrement et correctement son ressenti. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, et en relevant la tête, il vit Rin lui sourire. Le regard du requin indiquait qu'il comprenait Haruka, et que ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de chercher ses mots, de s'exprimer par des phrases. Rin comprenait. C'était juste ça. Pas besoin de mots, car Rin le comprenait. Alors, Haruka lui rendit son sourire. Un sourire qui laissait cependant transparaître une pointe de tristesse, car Haruka craignait toujours que leurs chemins finissent par diverger entièrement. Il espérait juste que Rin ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

-Haru… Pourquoi… Pourquoi cette tristesse dans ton sourire ? Pourquoi cette ombre dans ton regard ? Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente encore ?

Et merde… Visiblement, c'était raté pour dissimuler à Rin sa dernière inquiétude. Haruka pensait que cela passerait inaperçu, mais visiblement, Rin ne se laissait pas berner aussi facilement. Le dauphin détourna les yeux, ne souhaitant pas vraiment avouer à Rin sa dernière inquiétude…

-Ce n'est rien, Rin. Vraiment…, marmonna Haruka.

Il sentit la prise du requin se resserrer sur son épaule. Sans surprise, Rin ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

-Haru…, commença Rin d'une voix un peu agacée.

Le dauphin baissa légèrement la tête pour éviter le regard de Rin, et se contenta de serrer les poings. Pourquoi… Pourquoi fallait-il que Rin soit aussi obstiné ? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il n'avait pas commencé à interroger le dauphin… Cependant, Haruka le sentit relâcher sa prise sur son épaule, avant de lui saisir la main. Pris de court, il releva alors la tête pour observer Rin. Ce dernier semblait étonnamment sérieux.

-Haru… Arrête de fuir. S'il te plaît. Juste… Arrête de fuir.

Incapable de bouger, Haruka vit le requin approcher son visage du sien, et le dauphin avait l'impression d'être proche de se noyer dans les yeux carmin du requin, où l'inquiétude se lisait sans difficulté.

-S'il te plaît, Haru…, murmura Rin. Arrête de fuir… de me fuir… Et parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui te tourmente encore…

Face à ces quelques mots qui résonnaient comme une supplique, Haruka rendit les armes. Il se sentait incapable de cacher la vérité. Pas à Rin. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, et prendre le risque qu'ils s'éloignent à nouveau l'un de l'autre. Il choisit donc de dire la vérité. Et c'est dans un murmure qu'il donna sa réponse, hésitant dans ses mots, comme toujours, mais décidé à ne rien cacher :

-C'est… Malgré ce rêve… Malgré cet avenir… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser… Que plus que nager… C'est nager avec toi que je veux. Je… Même plus que ça… Je voudrais toujours pouvoir être avec toi. T'accompagner comme en ce moment dans un voyage… Être à tes côtés… Tout le temps… Mais… Même si nos chemins sont proches aujourd'hui… Même s'ils m'apparaissent indissociables… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il en sera demain. Et… C'est juste que… En un sens… Ça me terrifie…

Haruka se tut, n'ayant rien à ajouter. Il avait peiné à exprimer cette peur, cette crainte dépourvu de rationalité qui l'empêchait d'être parfaitement serein. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait bien fait d'en parler. Mais Rin lui avait demandé la vérité. Il lui avait demandé d'arrêter de fuir, et le dauphin s'était bien senti incapable de continuer à se taire. Quant à savoir si c'était une erreur ou non… Rin gardait le silence, et Haruka n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce silence impliquait.

Puis, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Rin amorça un mouvement en avant, se rapprochant davantage, puis, doucement, l'embrassa. Rien de bien élaboré, juste deux lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes. Et Haruka, bien que perdu, et ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi le requin agissait ainsi, ne put alors songer à rien d'autre qu'à cette sensation, ce contact qu'il trouvait étonnamment agréable…

Mais trop rapidement, Rin s'éloigna, un air confus et perplexe sur le visage, avant de se mettre à parler rapidement, et quelque peu en bafouillant.

-Ah, heu… Haru, je… Désolé, c'est… Enfin, j'ai… Je ne voulais… Ou plutôt… Bon sang, mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça moi ? termina le requin dans un murmure, s'adressant visiblement plus à lui-même qu'à Haruka.

Le dauphin resta un instant immobile, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, tandis que Rin semblait marmonner il ne savait quoi en gardant la tête baissée. C'est plus ou moins en vain que Haruka tenta de démêler ses émotions, avant de prendre une décision, vide de toute logique, mais peu importe.

-Rin , déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Le requin se tut, avant de relever la tête, visiblement un peu inquiet.

-Recommence, ordonna presque Haruka.

Rin le regarda d'un air perdu, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que lui demandait le dauphin. Ou plutôt, il devait douter d'avoir bien entendu.

-Recommence, répéta Haruka d'une voix plus calme. Si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête de fuir… Et de te fuir… Alors, commence toi-même par arrêter de fuir.

Les deux nageurs se regardèrent un instant droit dans les yeux, puis Rin s'avança vers Haruka. Une fois face à lui, il sembla hésiter un instant, puis une lueur de détermination apparut dans ses yeux. Rapprochant son visage vers celui de Haruka, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Le dauphin posa presque sans s'en rendre compte sa main sur la nuque de Rin, alors qu'il se rapprochait encore plus du nageur. Et le requin ne le repoussa nullement. Haruka sentit les dents de Rin mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, le poussant à ouvrir la bouche. Haruka obtempéra sans réfléchir, et la langue de Rin vint rejoindre la sienne, l'entraînant dans un ballet qui, bien qu'inconnu au dauphin, lui semblait étrangement naturel.

Haruka n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Le moment présent semblait échapper à toute notion temporelle. Mais vint un moment où les deux nageurs durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, encore incertains, puis Haruka finit par sourire. Un sourire vide de toute inquiétude ou peur. Car il avait enfin sa réponse. Il pouvait espérer rester avec Rin. Peu importe qu'il ne sache pas comment c'était possible. Il savait qu'il pouvait, et ça lui suffisait.

Haruka posa à moitié sa tête sur l'épaule de Rin, dissimulant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Ses bras enserrèrent le requin, alors qu'il restait silencieux. Un silence que Rin ne brisa pas. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Pas maintenant, tout du moins. Ils pourraient toujours parler plus tard. Pour l'instant, il s'agissait de simplement profiter du moment présent. Ce moment où tous les doutes disparaissaient, pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule certitude. Comment, et pourquoi, cela n'avait guère d'importance à l'heure actuelle. Haruka aimait Rin. Pas comme un ami, pas comme un frère, il l'aimait comme on aime rarement…

* * *

Rin et Haruka marchait silencieusement en direction de l'hôtel, main dans la main. Quand Haruka s'était enfin écarté, Rin lui avait machinalement pris la main, et le dauphin s'était contenté de la serrer dans la sienne. Après quoi, ils avaient repris leur route, sans prononcer un mot. Et si, désormais, Rin se sentait parfaitement calme, au début, alors qu'ils quittaient le parc, il y avait eu une véritable cacophonie dans son esprit. Les remarques stupides et autres questions non moins dénuées de sens s'y étaient enchaînées à une vitesse folle. Car c'était une chose d'entendre sa famille d'accueil sous-entendre - assez peu subtilement - qu'il était sans doute amoureux de Haruka. C'en était une autre de s'en rendre compte. Mais c'était aussi autre chose de l'admettre. Et finalement, c'était encore autre chose de voir que Haruka ressentait visiblement la même chose !

En bref, un beau bordel, dont Rin avait fini par se dépêtrer juste en voyant combien Haruka semblait heureux et apaisé, avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Un sourire dénué de doutes ou inquiétudes. En le voyant ainsi, la tête de Rin s'était brusquement vidée de toutes ses pensées un peu confuses. Et un sourire était également apparu sur ces lèvres, alors qu'il songeait que Lori avait eu raison en lui disant qu'il était aveugle. Car il lui suffisait de regarder Haruka pour se rendre compte de la vérité. Une vérité à la fois simple et complexe : il l'aimait. Il était amoureux de Haruka, ce fichu dauphin au caractère imprévisible.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant l'hôtel que Rin se rappela alors d'un léger détail. Lui et Haruka allait, une nouvelle fois, devoir partager le lit double… Et Rin n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Ou plutôt, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas non plus 36 possibilités différentes. Soit ça se passait d'une manière similaire à la nuit précédente, avec une proximité agréable, mais sans plus, soit…

Le requin secoua un peu la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de trop réfléchir, sans quoi il allait devenir fou. Il entra donc dans le hall de l'hôtel, sans lâcher la main de Haruka. À l'accueil, il vit la réceptionniste froncer les sourcils, mais Rin l'ignora superbement, se dirigeant avec le dauphin vers les escaliers pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre leur chambre.

* * *

 **Et hop ! Un autre chapitre de bouclé, avec une dose de sadisme supplémentaire ! Oui, je sais, je devrais avoir honte de couper ainsi mes chapitres, mais que voulez-vous… Si je continue ici, je sens que ce chapitre va finir par être trop long par rapport aux deux premiers. Je préfère donc stopper là, et tant pis pour les cris de rage et de frustration qui vont fuser…**

 **Donc, au cas où ça ne serait pas clair, il va donc y avoir un autre chapitre ! Je sais, j'avais dit dans l'intro de mon premier chapitre qu'il y aurait trois chapitres au maximum, mais bon, que voulez-vous…**

 **Sinon, ce n'est pas parce que je donne l'impression d'être sadique que vous devez en faire de même, hein ? Pensez aux reviews ! Pas la peine de me punir en gardant le silence, vous prendriez surtout le risque de voir arriver le prochain chapitre très tardivement… (déjà que je suis pas un exemple de rapidité ! :b )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enfin ! Oui, enfin, voici le dernier chapitre ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un tas de trucs à dire, mais je doute que vous soyez là pour lire une intro interminable. Je vais donc m'en tenir à l'essentiel.**

 **Du coup, bah... Comment dire ? Lemon ? Les plus attentifs l'auront vu, mais le rating a changé, et ce n'est pas sans raison. Premier lemon pour moi, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai un peu galéré à écrire ce dernier chapitre, notamment pour le conclure. Déjà, rien que dans l'anime, la fin de la saison 2 est assez ouverte, alors... (je n'ai pas vu la saison 3, des fois que vous vous poseriez la question) Du coup, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim...**

 **Enfin bref, je vous laisse tranquille avec mon blabla assommant. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Haruka n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les contacts physiques. Peu importe de qui il s'agissait, peu importe la manière, la moindre accolade amicale, la moindre main qui se posait simplement sur son épaule le mettait mal à l'aise. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour s'adapter, mettre de côté son ressenti, et ne plus sursauter dès qu'on le touchait. Mais le malaise restait là, et il lui était impossible de s'en débarrasser. La seule personne avec qui il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de problème à ce niveau-là, c'était Makoto. Parce qu'il se connaissait depuis presque toujours, parce qu'il était celui qui venait tous les jours le sortir de son bain le matin depuis maintenant des années, les contacts physiques avec lui ne l'avaient jamais gêné. Et quand bien même, Makoto avait semblé comprendre que Haruka n'appréciait guère qu'on le touche, et avait toujours su garder une distance rassurante quand il le fallait. Cette exception mis à part, Haruka n'appréciait guère les contacts physiques. Vraiment pas.

Et pourtant… Pourtant, ces deux derniers jours, il n'avait cessé de multiplier les contacts physiques avec Rin. Que ce soit en s'endormant sur son épaule dans l'avion, en lui prenant la main la nuit dernière, ou encore en le serrant dans ses bras tout à l'heure dans le parc… Incompréhensible. Quand il était avec le Rin, Haruka avait l'impression de se contredire lui-même dans son attitude. Car Haruka n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, mais qu'avec le Rin, il les recherchait. Car en passant le seuil de la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel, il avait sans trop savoir pourquoi fini par se tourner vers Rin pour l'embrasser. Car sans savoir comment, il avait fini par se retrouver allongé sur le lit, Rin le surplombant, toujours en train de l'embrasser. Car il s'était rendu compte qu'actuellement, il n'avait plus son T-Shirt, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quand il avait pu l'enlever. Car la main droite de Rin glissait le long de son buste, et qu'un léger frisson le parcourait à ce simple contact.

Oui. Avec Rin, tout était différent. Chaque effleurement était comme une brûlure plaisante. Et Haruka voulait plus que ces simples effleurements. Il voulait plus qu'un simple et léger contact. Et il ne voulait pas être qu'un simple spectateur. Alors, ces mains délaissèrent la nuque de Rin pour venir attraper le bas du T-Shirt de l'autre nageur, afin de le retirer. Rin sembla immédiatement comprendre, car il s'écarta légèrement, cessant de l'embrasser le temps que Haruka fasse passer le T-Shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Après quoi, le requin resta un instant immobile, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Un léger doute flottait dans son regard, et il ouvrit la bouche, comme semblant vouloir poser une question, mais le dauphin ne lui en laissa pas le temps, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, et l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Rin tenta de résister… Pendant environ une minuscule seconde. Il sembla alors renoncer tandis qu'il participait plus activement au baiser, et que sa main retournait traçait des lignes incandescentes sur le torse de Haruka, comme déployant des arabesques sur sa peau. Lentement mais sûrement, Haruka sentit la main du nageur descendre doucement un peu plus bas. Mais elle s'arrêta, hésitante, à la lisière de son pantalon. Une hésitation à laquelle le dauphin ne laissa pas le temps de se développer davantage. L'une de ses mains vint caresser le torse de Rin, tandis que l'autre descendait pour attraper celle du requin et la poser sur la bosse qui commençait à déformer le pantalon du dauphin.

Rin s'y attarda, y dessinant les contours, et effectuant des caresses furtives à travers le tissu, dans des gestes à la fois hésitant et maladroit, mais qui pourtant arrachèrent un gémissement à Haruka. Gémissement qui s'amplifia lorsque les lèvres de Rin quittèrent les siennes pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou, avant de descendre un peu plus bas, une langue taquine venant alors jouer avec un de ses tétons. Les sensations assaillaient le dauphin, et il avait la respiration qui s'accélérait peu à peu, tandis que ses joues se coloraient d'une légère teinte rouge.

Cependant, c'était encore insuffisant. Haruka en voulait plus, toujours plus. Presque inconsciemment, ses mains vinrent se placer au niveau du haut du pantalon de Rin, avant de batailler un instant avec la boucle de la ceinture, puis de la retirer. Après quoi il défit la braguette, et c'est sans faire de détails qu'il retira à la fois pantalon et boxer. Le sexe de Rin en jaillit, déjà dur, et Haruka aurait presque juré l'avoir entendu lâcher un léger soupir de soulagement.

Rin, qui avait dût s'arrêter un instant, le temps de l'aider, vint déposer de doux baisers sur le ventre de Haruka, tout en commençant à s'occuper de son pantalon. Rapidement, les deux nageurs se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre, entièrement nu, et Haruka frissonna de plaisir en sentant sa peau nu contre celle de Rin. Ce dernier effectua un léger mouvement de hanche, faisant se frotter leur virilité l'une contre l'autre, et Haruka ne put retenir un léger cri de plaisir, sa main allant jusqu'à griffer le dos de Rin. Celui-ci gémit en réponse, et Haruka n'aurait su dire si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. Sans doute un peu des deux. Et alors que Rin accentuait un peu ses mouvements, tout en embrassant Haruka dans le cou, ce dernier se sentit tomber davantage dans le plaisir.

C'était presque trop. Trop de sensations, trop de plaisir d'un coup. Presque trop. Et maintenant qu'il était déjà allé si loin, Haruka ne pouvait – ne voulait – pas s'arrêter. Il repoussa légèrement Rin, avant de se saisir d'une des mains du nageur. Gardant son regard ancré dans celui de Rin, il se mit à lécher ses doigts. Et Rin ne détourna pas son regard. Les joues rouges, les yeux brûlant de désir, le requin semblait dévorer Haruka de son regard. Ce jeu de regard dura un peu, puis Haruka dirigea la main de Rin vers une région plus intime. Rin se recula un peu, continuant de fixer le dauphin, semblant attendre une confirmation. Et parce qu'il se sentait bien incapable de formuler la moindre phrase cohérente, Haruka se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête pour lui signifier de continuer.

Haruka sentit alors un doigt se frayer un chemin, dans une sensation étrange et également un peu douloureuse. Mais cela restait tolérable, et quand Rin commença à effectuer des caresses sur son sexe, la douleur devint tout simplement inexistante. Et pendant un moment, seul resta le plaisir. Les yeux mi-clos, Haruka ne ressentait rien d'autre que du plaisir. Les sensations étaient entièrement nouvelles pour lui, et autant de contacts physiques, pour lui qui n'y était pas habitué… Il peinait à garder un semblant de raison.

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, et cette fois, Harka ne put s'empêcher de grimacer un peu. La douleur était bien plus présente qu'au début, même si Rin y allait relativement doucement pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter. Puis, sans qu'il comprenne d'abord pourquoi, le requin cessa ses mouvements de va et vient sur sa queue. Un souffle chaud remplaça brièvement la main, avant qu'une langue ne vienne glisser tout du long de sa virilité. La respiration du dauphin s'accéléra un instant, avant de se couper brutalement quand Haruka sentit Rin le prendre en bouche sans pour autant cesser son travail de préparation.

Les doigts allaient et venaient en lui, si lentement que c'en était frustrant, tandis que Rin entamait en plus de légers mouvements de ciseaux. La langue de Rin continuait de glisser le long de son sexe, goûtant visiblement avec délice cette colonne de chair, et faisant accessoirement encore plus perdre la tête à Haruka. Le peu de raison qui lui restait fondait comme neige au soleil alors que le monde de Haruka se limitait à Rin, à ses doigts qui se mouvaient en lui, et à sa bouche qui continuait de jouer avec son sexe.

Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus le dauphin se sentait perdre pied, plus il se sentait perdre le contrôle. Et il n'avait aucune envie de résister. Pas alors qu'un troisième doigts venait rejoindre les deux premiers. Pas alors que Rin semblait gagner en assurance et en habileté pour s'occuper de son sexe. Une chaleur grandissait dans le bas-ventre du dauphin, et sa main s'accrocha un peu plus dans les cheveux de Rin, alors qu'il se sentait proche de la délivrance. Mais l'autre nageur sembla s'en rendre compte, et n'était visiblement pas d'accord, puisqu'il délaissa le membre de Haruka, et retira également ses doigts.

La sensation de vide surprit Haruka tellement elle lui parut soudaine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rin, et il le vit se redresser, la tête légèrement baissé, et les cheveux lui retombant ainsi devant les yeux. Rin souleva un peu les jambes de Haruka, et positionna son sexe devant l'entrée de son intimité. Il releva alors la tête, et Haruka put observer ses yeux, véritable fenêtre ouverte sur ce que ressentait le requin à cet instant présent. Tout ce que Rin ressentait pour lui y était clairement lisible, de même que la légère trace d'hésitation qui semblait perdurer.

-Viens…, murmura le dauphin.

Ce simple mot chuchoté suffit à faire disparaître tous les doutes de Rin, qui commença lentement à avancer son bassin. Son sexe pénétra lentement l'entrée de Haruka, et ce dernier laissa sa main gauche s'agripper au drap tandis qu'il tentait de réprimer la douleur. Rin y allait doucement, alternant entre les pauses et les avancés, pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter. Peu à peu, Rin finit par être totalement en lui, et Haruka le sentit se pencher vers son visage pour venir doucement l'embrasser. Après quoi Rin s'écarta, sa main droite venant rejoindre celle de Haruka, l'enserrant et laissant leurs doigts s'entremêler. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, chacun se contentant de se perdre dans le regard de l'autre, empli tant d'amour que de désir.

Quand Haruka sentit que la douleur avait suffisamment reflué, il bougea légèrement, incitant Rin à débuter. Et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour commencer de légers va-et-vient, enclenchant de suite un frisson de plaisir chez son partenaire. Rin garda pendant un temps le même rythme, jusqu'à ce que Haruka ne l'enjoigne à accélérer :

-Plus… vite…, souffla-t-il.

Le requin ne prononça pas un mot, mais ses mouvement de hanche prirent de l'ampleur et gagnèrent en vitesse alors qu'il accédait au désir de Haruka. Et ce dernier ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'un changement aussi léger dans le rythme soit aussi puissant : le plaisir ressentit grimpa en flèche, et sa main se resserra davantage autour de celle de Rin alors que les coups de ce dernier le faisaient haleter de plaisir. Ça dépassait tout ce que le dauphin aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec Rin, et c'était délicieux. Les halètements de Haruka devinrent des gémissement, et les gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisir qu'il tenta vainement de faire aussi discret que possible. Effort réduit à néant quand un mouvement de Rin, plus profond que les autres, lui envoya une vague de plaisir bien plus intense que les précédentes.

Son cri se mêla à celui de Rin, qui n'en pouvait visiblement plus lui non plus de se retenir. Rougissant comme jamais, Haruka se dissimula le visage avec son bras libre. Mais il sentit Rin l'écarter, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et ralentissant ses mouvements, au grand désespoir de Haruka.

-Haru…, murmura Rin d'une voix un peu rauque. Ne te cache pas… Tu dois arrêter de fuir, tu te rappelles… ?

Le dauphin déglutit légèrement. Le regard de Rin brillait d'un éclat sauvage, et le désir qui s'y mêlait le rendait incroyablement sexy. Une nouvelle fois, Haruka avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa voix, c'est pourquoi il se contenta en réponse de serrer davantage la main du nageur dans la sienne, tandis que l'autre venait se poser sur la nuque de Rin afin de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser. Le mouvement fit s'enfoncer Rin un peu plus en avant dans son intimité, et Haruka gémit dans le baiser qu'ils avaient. Le requin recommença à donner des coups de hanche, visant à chaque fois le point qui avait fait perdre le contrôle de sa voix à Haruka. Chaque coup de boutoir arrachait des cris étranglés au dauphin, qui continuait d'embrasser Rin autant par passion que pour étouffer ses cris au maximum.

Le rythme effréné que le requin imposait vint rapidement à bout de la résistance de Haruka, et quand un nouveau coup de hanche frappa de plein fouet cette zone si sensible qui l'avait amené aux portes du septième ciel, il atteint définitivement le ciel en question, et se libéra d'un coup. Dans le même temps, il resserra sans s'en rendre compte son intimité autour du sexe de Rin. Il sentit la chaleur de ce dernier très distinctement, ainsi que les pulsations qui le parcoururent alors que Rin le rejoignait dans la délivrance, un long gémissement de plaisir lui échappant.

Tous deux étourdis, ils restèrent un instant immobile et silencieux, reprenant lentement leur souffle. Puis Rin finit par se retirer avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos à côté de Haruka, la respiration toujours un peu rapide. La fatigue reprenait ses droits sur le dauphin, qui vint se coller contre le corps de l'autre nageur, avant de fermer les yeux. Il sentit vaguement Rin se tourner vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras, puis Haruka se laissa aller au sommeil.

* * *

Quand Rin se réveilla, ce fut à cause de la lumière provenant de la fenêtre, dont le volet n'avait pas été abaissé. Il en fut un peu surpris, il avait en temps normal l'habitude de se charger du volet pour justement ne pas être ainsi agressé le matin par le soleil. Pas encore entièrement complètement sorti du sommeil, un brouillard enveloppant ses pensées et l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait aussi un étrange poids sur la poitrine qui l'empêchait de bouger correctement. Se forçant à ouvrir entièrement les yeux, il abaissa son regard… pour tomber sur un certain dauphin encore endormi, reposant à moitié sur son torse.

Pendant un instant, Rin resta interdit. Son regard glissa vers le visage de Haruka, avant d'aller sur son bras qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, était toujours autour de l'autre nageur. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire, et il regarda à nouveau Haruka, légèrement surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait Haruka qui ferait ainsi le premier pas. Et encore moins aussi rapidement. Le dauphin avait démontré un autre aspect de lui-même, se montrant particulièrement entreprenant, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi Rin n'avait pas fermé ce fichu volet. À peine entré dans la chambre, Haruka s'était tourné vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Et à partir de là, Rin avait arrêté de réfléchir correctement.

Un léger gémissement encore ensommeillé le tira de ses pensées, et Rin refocalisa son attention sur Haruka. Ce dernier ouvrait péniblement les yeux, et quand il aperçut Rin, il sembla un instant confus. Puis les yeux du dauphin s'agrandirent alors que, à l'image de Rin, les souvenirs lui revenaient visiblement en mémoire. Il baissa légèrement la tête, assez pour que ses cheveux noirs lui dissimulent un peu les yeux. Mais cela ne cacha rien de la légère rougeur apparue sur ses joues. Cette réaction, tellement typique de Haruka, arracha un sourire à Rin, même si lui-même ne valait pas mieux en cet instant. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, et hésita un instant avant de se décider. Il rapprocha son visage de celui du dauphin, avant de déposer un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

-Bonjour Haru…, prononça-t-il doucement.

Haruka avait les joues encore plus rouge après ce simple geste de Rin, mais il parvint néanmoins à répondre :

-Bonjour…

Rin lui lança un sourire amusé, avant de se redresser un peu dans le lit. Haruka suivit le mouvement, venant poser sa tête contre l'épaule du requin. Une position qui rappela à Rin ce qui s'était passé pendant le voyage en avion. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres face à ce souvenir, le nageur prit machinalement la main de Haruka dans la sienne, comme si c'était une habitude. Et les deux nageurs restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, aucun ne semblant vraiment décidé à briser le silence.

Rin étant moins patient que le dauphin, ce fut lui qui se décida à parler, car il fallait quand même bien qu'ils se décident à se lever. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester toute la journée dans le lit ! Quoique, l'idée en elle-même était plutôt tentante…

-Haru…, commença-t-il. Ce n'est pas que ça me déplairait de rester ici toute la journée avec toi, mais il faudrait quand même qu'on se lève. Je voudrais qu'on profite du temps qu'il nous reste en Australie.

-Je n'ai pas envie de bouger…, murmura Haruka.

-Ah oui ? s'amusa Rin. Et si je te dis que si on se lève maintenant, on a le temps de profiter de la baignoire de la salle de bain ?

Haruka releva son visage, observa un instant Rin, semblant peser le pour et le contre, avant de se détacher du nageur.

-On se lève, annonça le dauphin tout en amorçant un mouvement pour quitter le lit et se mettre debout.

Se rappelant d'un léger détail, Rin voulut empêcher Haruka de se lever trop vite… trop tard. Haruka se laissa soudain retomber en arrière, une légère grimace de douleur sur le visage. Rin poussa un léger soupir, un air vaguement coupable sur le visage.

-Désolé…, marmonna-t-il en se rapprochant. C'est un peu de ma faute…

-C'est rien, murmura Haruka en détournant le tête, quelque peu gêné. Je vais rester un peu dans le lit je crois…

Rin vit Haruka prononcer ces mots tout en jetant un regard déçu vers la porte de la salle de bain. Un léger sourire sur le visage, le requin eut une idée pour se faire pardonner :

-Hum, attends voir…

Passant de l'autre côté du lit pour être face à Haruka, il se saisit alors de ce dernier pour le prendre dans ces bras telle une mariée.

-Je m'en voudrais de te priver d'un bain que je t'ai fait miroiter, se moqua un peu Rin.

-Idiot…, murmura Haruka tout en cachant son visage rouge dans le cou du nageur.

Malgré tout, Haruka ne se débattit pas, se contentant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Rin. Un sourire stupidement heureux sur le visage, Rin se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il entendit Haruka prononcer quelques mots à voix basse, mais tout de même suffisamment fort pour que le requin l'entende :

-Je t'aime…

Sur le coup, Rin se figea un instant, surpris. Car il se rendit compte d'un détail : c'était la première fois que Haruka le disait. Pas une fois hier soir il ne l'avait dit. Ce qui n'était pas particulièrement étonnant en un sens, car quand on y songeait, ils avaient un peu grillé les étapes hier. En partie car Haruka s'était montré… assez direct, mais aussi car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient ressenti le besoin de poser des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. Alors, que maintenant, ce soit Haruka, si peu habitué à parler pour exprimer ses sentiments, qui le dise… Eh bien, ça avait une valeur toute particulière pour Rin. Des mots très simples, mais qui le rendaient plus heureux que jamais. Resserrant sa prise autour de Haruka, il prit à son tour la parole :

-Merci Haru…

Le dauphin releva un peu la tête, un peu confus face à une telle réponse. Rin continua de parler avant de lui laisser le temps de l'interrompre.

-Merci d'avoir arrêté de fuir… Car je t'aime aussi Haru… Plus que je n'aurais cru que c'était possible… Je t'aime…

Après quoi il pencha son visage pour embrasser le nageur. Le baiser ne fut ni violent, ni doux, juste empli d'une calme passion, représentatif du mélange des caractères de Rin et Haruka. Le requin le brisa à regret, mais embrasser Haruka tout en le portant dans ses bras était un exercice pour le moins inhabituel, et s'ils continuaient ainsi ils allaient finir par tomber par terre. Et puis, ils étaient tout de même encore tous les deux nus, plantés bêtement devant la porte de la salle de bain. Question romantisme, on faisait mieux.

-Rin ?

-Hum ?

-Tu m'as promis un bain.

Et avec cette simple phrase, Haruka fit définitivement disparaître toute trace de romantisme. Cela fit soupirer Rin, tout en lui arrachant néanmoins un sourire. Amoureux ou pas, Haruka restait Haruka, à toujours vouloir nager, ou, à tout le moins, pouvoir être immergé dans l'eau.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le séjour des deux nageurs touchait à sa fin. Et Haruka regrettait un peu de déjà devoir partir. Il avait apprécié de pouvoir passer ce temps seul avec Rin. D'autant que tout avait changé. Mais même si sa relation avec le requin n'était plus la même… Devait-il pour autant agir différemment ? Haruka l'ignorait. Il était toujours hésitant dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Et Rin semblait tout aussi hésitant que lui.

Rin semblait un peu gêné avec les gestes d'affection en public, pour autant il semblait apprécier que se soit toujours Haruka qui fasse le premier pas dans ce sens. Au final, cela se terminait le plus souvent par des mains qui se frôlaient avant de s'entrelacer, et quelques baisers hésitants. Et quand ils retournaient à l'hôtel, le soir… Eh bien, cela se terminait invariablement de la même façon. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Haruka, même si après coup, il avait tendance à rougir fortement en y repensant.

Mais en l'instant présent cependant, le dauphin n'avait guère le temps de se remémorer ce genre de détails. Car devant lui se dressait ce qu'il désignait sans hésitation comme étant son pire cauchemar : l'avion. La simple idée de retourner dans cette espèce de boîte de conserve géante était à la limite de lui donner des sueurs froides. Il respira un grand coup pour tenter de calmer son malaise. Mais non. Rien à faire. À ses yeux, ce n'était pas un avion qu'il y avait devant lui. C'était une prison. Une cage. En bref, un véritable enfer pour lui. Comment avait-il pu supporter le trajet la première fois ?! Une main se glissant dans la sienne le lui rappela.

C'est vrai… C'est simplement qu'il n'était pas seul. Il tourna la tête vers Rin, un peu surpris toutefois qu'il agisse ainsi en public. Ce dernier avait une légère rougeur apparente sur les joues, et dû sentir le regard de Haruka, car il lui jeta un léger coup d'œil. Le dauphin articula alors un merci silencieux. Rin lui répondit par un sourire, avant de se remettre à marcher, entraînant le dauphin avec lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Haruka finit par se retrouver à nouveau assis dans l'un des nombreux sièges de l'avion, Rin à ses côtés et lui serrant toujours la main. Un contact rassurant, qui apaisait Haruka, et lui faisait oublier le monde l'entourant. Et c'est assez naturellement que le dauphin vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Rin. Un geste qui commençait à devenir pour lui une habitude… Cependant, il se s'endormit pas, car une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Une question qu'il laissa échapper sans trop y réfléchir :

-Rin… Quand on sera de retour à Iwatobi… Que se passera-t-il ?

Haruka sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard que le requin lui jeta en biais. Puis il entendit Rin avoir un léger rire.

-Hum, va savoir… Déjà, en ce qui te concerne, je pense que Sousuke essaiera de te tuer. Ensuite… Si tu survis à Sousuke, tu devras sans doute faire face à Nagisa. Tel que je le connais, il va t'ensevelir sous une montagne de questions. Et Gou en fera sans doute de même avec moi. Rei va calculer la probabilité que ça interfère avec les entraînements… Enfin voilà, quoi, rien de bien méchant.

Le ton du requin était moqueur, et Haruka ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au final, Rin ne savait pas plus que lui comment ça allait se passer. Quoique ce qu'il venait de dire sonnait étrangement juste aux oreilles de Haruka. En un sens, rien n'allait vraiment changer. Il n'y avait que eux qui seraient différents. Qui étaient déjà différents. Sans que cela ait la moindre importance. Après tout… C'était très simple quand on y pensait. Il aimait Rin. Rin l'aimait. Ni plus, ni moins.

Sur ces dernières pensées, Haruka ferma les yeux, et glissa dans le sommeil, oubliant complètement qu'il se trouvait dans un avion, son pire cauchemar, et ne gardant en mémoire que la présence de Rin à ses côtés.

* * *

Rin retint un léger soupir désespéré. Non mais franchement… Quelles étaient les chances pour que ça arrive, hein ? Quelles étaient les chances pour que l'hôtesse de l'air de cet avion soit la même que lors du premier vol ? Quels étaient les chances pour qu'elle passe dans l'allée pile au moment où Haruka venait de s'endormir sur son épaule ? Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle tourne son regard vers eux à ce moment précis ?!

Ça n'avait pas manqué, il avait eu droit à un sourire mi-attendri et mi-amusé de la part de l'hôtesse de l'air. Le même sourire que la première fois, quoiqu'un peu plus grand peut-être. Pas un mot, rien. Juste ce sourire. Ce sourire qui manquait de faire rougir le requin encore plus qu'il ne le faisait comme à chaque fois que Haruka s'endormait contre son épaule. C'était juste trop gênant… Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de repousser Haruka. Car ce dernier avait un air beaucoup trop apaisé quand il dormait pour que Rin puisse songer à ne serait-ce que le faire bouger. Mais aussi car le requin appréciait ces moments où Haruka s'endormait ainsi, contre lui. Des moments qui deviendraient plus rare une fois qu'ils seraient de retour à Iwatobi.

Enfin, une fois qu'ils seraient de retour… Ils étaient déjà de retour. Rin avait eu l'impression que le temps lui avait filé entre les doigts après l'atterrissage à l'aéroport. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'y songer, que la dernière partie du trajet était déjà derrière eux. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant les grilles de Samezuka, Haruka à ses côtés, car ayant tenu à l'accompagner. Rin avait faiblement protesté, car cela rallongeait un peu le chemin du dauphin, mais au final, il n'avait pas insisté, trop heureux de pouvoir profiter encore un peu de son amoureux. D'ailleurs, il était certain que c'était pour cette même raison que Haruka avait voulu l'accompagner.

Et désormais, seul restait le silence. Un silence qui fut brisé par Haruka, aussi inhabituel que cela soit de sa part :

-Merci Rin. Merci pour le futur que tu m'as offert.

Après quoi, Rin vit le dauphin se rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser. Puis, quand il s'écarta, il lui sourit. Un sourire que Rin lui retourna. Car il comprenait. Inutile de se casser la tête. Ils allaient continuer de se voir. De nager, ensemble ou en rival. Et ils allaient continuer de s'aimer. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

-Merci d'avoir accepté de partager un futur avec moi, répondit le requin.

Un dernier sourire, puis Haruka s'éloigna. Rin le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, avant de sursauter quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Eh bah dis donc, ça a l'air d'avoir vachement progressé entre vous deux !

Rin se retourna rapidement avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Sousuke ?!

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard amusé, et le requin ouvrit la bouche, voulut dire quelque chose… Mais en fut incapable. Et devant l'air confus de Rin, Sousuke éclata de rire :

-Pas la peine de faire cette tête ! C'est pas comme si j'étais ici pour t'engueuler ou quoi que ce soit. Ah, et avant que me poses la question, la réponse est oui, j'ai tout vu.

Rin prit le temps de se calmer, ou plutôt essaya, car l'air hilare de son ami avait plutôt tendance à le vexer. Aussi se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton un peu bougon :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici d'abord? Pour un peu, je pourrais croire que tu m'espionnais !

-Bah, t'es pas loin de la vérité, répondit Sousuke en prenant un air faussement gêné.

-Pardon ?!

-Ben, je m'étais décidé à t'attendre devant les grilles, mais quand j'ai vu que tu revenais avec Nanase, je me suis simplement un peu éloigné pour être discret. Un peu, juste assez pour que vous ne me voyez pas, mais que j'ai l'occasion de vous observer.

-T'es un voyeur, maintenant ? le railla Rin.

-Pas voyeur, curieux ! Et puis au moins, je ne suis pas aveugle comme certain !

Rin fronça les sourcils un étonné. Ce que venait de dire Sousuke se rapprochait un peu trop à son goût de la remarque que lui avait fait Lori, le premier jour en Australie.

-Comment ça, aveugle ? demanda le requin, suspicieux.

Sousuke poussa un léger soupir avant de répondre.

-Simplement que t'étais bien le seul à ne rien voir et à ne rien comprendre. Franchement, t'as idées du nombre de fois où Nitori m'a demandé si t'étais amoureux de Nanase ?! Et pas que Nitori, d'ailleurs ! J'ai eu droit à la même question de la part de ta sœur, d'un Makoto assez gêné de devoir me le demander, et aussi d'un Nagisa surexcité à l'idée ! Je me suis retenu de l'assommer celui-là d'ailleurs…

Rin resta un instant les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Sérieux ? Il était aussi facile à lire que ça ? Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, n'avait rien compris, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de son entourage… Par contre, il y avait juste un point qui le faisait tiquer…

-Et ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda le requin.

-Hum ? Comment ça ?

Rin leva un sourcil, avant de développer un peu sa pensée :

-Tu n'apprécies pas trop Haru au dernière nouvelle.

Sousuke haussa les épaules.

-Je me suis fait une raison, en un sens. T'es juste complètement dépendant de ce fichu dauphin. Le mieux que je puisse faire maintenant, c'est te botter le cul quand tu commenceras à tourner amoureux débile, histoire de te remettre les idées en place.

Rin l'observa un instant, incrédule, avant de pouffer légèrement de rire.

-OK, ça me va. Je compte sur toi pour me remettre sur le bon chemin en cas de besoin. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter les coups de pieds…

-Je ne promets rien ! répondit Sousuke, un air narquois sur le visage.

Le requin secoua la tête, avant de se mettre à marcher vers les dortoirs de Samezuka. Sousuke l'accompagna, un sourire toujours moqueur sur les lèvres.

* * *

Une fois de retour chez lui, Haruka tomba sur Makoto, qui attendait visiblement son retour devant la porte.

-Haru ! s'exclama joyeusement son ami.

-Ah, bonjour Makoto.

Ce dernier lui adressa un simple sourire amical, et attendit patiemment que le dauphin ouvre la porte. Haruka sentit que Makoto avait beaucoup de questions, mais qu'il se retenait, sachant combien le dauphin pouvait être mal à l'aise quand on le questionnait de trop. Cependant, il y avait d'abord une chose que Haruka voulait faire. Une fois dans le salon, il déposa son sac, puis se tourna vers Makoto, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

-Je suis désolé.

-Eh… ?

Makoto le fixait d'un air un peu surpris, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que Haruka lui présente des excuses.

-Heu… Je veux bien, bredouilla Makoto. Mais à propos de quoi ?

-Le soir de l'O-Bon, répondit Haruka. Je m'en suis pris à toi et t'ai hurlé dessus sans raisons valables. Je suis désolé.

Makoto l'observa un instant en silence, avant de sourire.

-C'était rien Haru, vraiment… Pas la peine de prendre un air aussi sérieux. Je ne t'en veux pas, et ne t'en ai d'ailleurs jamais voulu.

-Peut-être, mais… J'ai vraiment été horrible…, marmonna Haruka.

-C'est rien, je te dis !

Makoto poussa un léger soupir, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire pour faire comprendre au dauphin que non, il ne lui en voulait vraiment pas. Puis, une lueur brilla dans ses yeux, alors qu'une idée lui venait visiblement en tête.

-Tu sais quoi Haru ? Si tu tiens vraiment à te faire pardonner, tu n'as qu'à me dire comment ça s'est passé avec Rin.

Le dauphin resta un instant songeur, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer, et plus simplement, comment répondre. Puis, il décida de donner une réponse courte, comme d'habitude :

-Je sors avec Rin maintenant.

Un léger silence suivit sa réponse. Haruka observa Makoto, qui semblait… Surpris et heureux ? Lentement, un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Makoto.

-Sérieux ? Ça y est enfin ?!

-Comment ça, enfin ? s'étonna Haruka.

Makoto eut un rire un peu gêné face à cette question.

-Ah, comment dire… C'est juste que… Ça semblait évident pour tout le monde sauf vous, alors…

Haruka garda le silence, un peu surpris. Tout le monde l'avait vu avant eux ? Vraiment ?

-Tu sais Haru… Je suis content.

La voix de Makoto ramena le dauphin à la réalité avant qu'il ne se perde davantage dans ses pensées.

-Je suis content, car tu sembles avoir enfin trouvé un rêve, poursuivit Makoto. Je me trompe ?

-C'est vrai… J'ai enfin trouvé mon rêve… Et un futur…

Haruka adressa un sourire à Makoto. Ce dernier en fit de même, et ne l'interrogea pas plus. Ce dont Haruka lui fut reconnaissant. Il allait déjà devoir subir demain, pour reprendre l'expression de Rin, la « montagne de questions » de Nagisa. Rien que l'idée l'épuisait…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard venaient les nationales. Et quand vint le moment du relais, Rin observa avec attention l'équipe d'Iwatobi participer. Enfin, il observa surtout un certain dauphin… La nage de ce dernier était toujours aussi belle. Tout autant que le nageur lui-même, aux yeux de Rin… Et à la fin de la journée, il rejoignit Haruka, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de mots. Entre eux, il n'y en avait jamais vraiment eu besoin. Ce fut donc sans surprise que Rin vit Haruka se rapprocher de lui pour lui prendre à la main, et l'embrasser.

La nouvelle les concernant avait rapidement fait le tour parmi leurs amis. Aussi ces derniers se contentèrent de sourire avant de s'éloigner pour les laisser un peu tranquille. Enfin, il fallut que Rei traîne avec lui Nagisa, car ce dernier était un peu trop curieux dès qu'il s'agissait de Rin et Haruka.

Le requin se laissa pour sa part entraîner vers un parc proche par Haruka. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite assis sur un banc, et, pour ne pas changer, le dauphin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rin, ce qui arracha un sourire à ce dernier. C'était vraiment devenu une habitude chez Haruka, et ce n'était pas vraiment pour déplaire à Rin. Laissant leurs mains s'entrelacer, Rin profita simplement du moment présent, et de la présence de son amoureux à ses côtés.

Rin était heureux que Haruka ait arrêté de fuir. Le dauphin avait trouvé un rêve et un avenir, et son chemin était étroitement mêlé à celui de Rin. Il y aurait sans doute des incertitudes et des difficultés. Mais peu importe. Car il y avait au moins une chose qui ne changerait pas. Une chose très simple.

Haruka aimait Rin. Rin aimait Haruka. Ni plus, ni moins. Et c'était plus que suffisant pour eux.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic... J'espère que vous avez apprécié de la lire.** **C'était la première fois que j'écrivais autre chose qu'un OS, et c'est aussi la première fois que je tente d'écrire un lemon, alors...** **Review ?**

 **Que vous lisiez cette fic aujourd'hui, demain, dans 1 mois, dans 1 an, ou dans 10 ans... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! :)**


End file.
